


Oaths Given by Bloodied Lips

by BeezandBitches



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU of a Headcanon bc... i felt like it, Crowley and Aziraphale are the four horsepeople's dads, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Heaven and Hell are also dicks, Horsepeople actually riding Horses, Horses, Im butchering greek mythology to make it fit good omens canon sorry, Its ancient greece baby, Lesbians making risky decisions, Menelaus is a dick, Mentions of Violence, Runaway AU, Running Away, War IS war so theres gonna be fighting, im trying i swear, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: War was a Horseperson of the Apocalypse who had fallen in love with Princess Helen of Aetolia- known to history as Helen of Troy. The two adored one another, more than anything in the world. When time came for Helen to marry King Menelaus of Sparta, War came up with a delightful little plan for the two to run off together, away from the restrictive duties of Helen's birthright.This is the story where Helen actually decided to take that leap and go off with her, and the following consequences of abandoning your eternal purpose for love.
Relationships: Agamemnon/Clytemnestra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aziraphale & Crowley & Death & Famine & Pestilence & War (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Death & Famine & Pestilence & War (Good Omens), Four Horsepeople & OC, Helen of Troy (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/War (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this AU rattling in my brain for awhile. For those who don't know, this is based on my other fic "Love's Fool" and its an AU where Helen actually agrees to leave with War when she begs her to run away with her.
> 
> I really fell in love w these two by accident and after awhile I'm here and I just want them to be happy. We'll see if they get that.
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoy this, and as always have a lovely day!

The night sky above Aetolia was beautiful. Princess Helen thought it could possibly be the most beautiful sight in all the world- well, the second most. The most beautiful was reserved for her lover. The woman who lit her heart ablaze and made her the happiest woman in all of Greece. 

War- Scarlet, to Helen and other humans- was a Horseperson of the Apocalypse. She had one goal in all of existence, and that was to spread- well, _war_. War and chaos and strife through the mortal world and not stop until the inevitable Apocalypse would come one day. It was her calling, her purpose. She loved it as much as she loved Helen, her princess.

The two had met in the ordinary way, when Helen had snuck out of the palace and ran into War as she was about to incite a fight between the town shopkeepers- only to be distracted by the gorgeous woman who had accidentally slammed into her as she turned the corner. 

The rest was history between them. Together they’d sneak around for over a year, meeting in secret and in the secluded spots of the city and during the dead of night, on Helen’s personal balcony. That was where they were meant to meet tonight.

Helen watched as War climbed up the balcony, each time she did so was quicker than the last. When War made her way over the railing, Helen got a good look at her. The way her long red hair burned against the night sky coupled with her bright blue eyes that were deeper than the ocean and all its glory. Her smile, which grew in size as she caught sight of the princess. She was enchanting.

“Good to see you, lover.” War said. Helen giggled as she shook off the rope stuck to her leg as she hurried over to engulf her in kisses and tender touches.

“Hello to you too, my sweet.” She said, her laughter peppered her words as War planted kiss after kiss on her cheeks and nose and lips. “You’re in a good mood.”

“How can I not be? I’m here with you.” War hummed softly as she ran her fingers through Helen’s inky black hair.

“I.. have something to tell you that might ruin that.” Helen said as she slowly pulled away. Not fully, but just enough so she could look War in the face. Her smile fell and her eyes wet themselves with tears. “I’m.. to be married.”

“ _Married?_ ” War said, as her hands fell to Helen’s shoulders. She tried her best to console her, though that was nowhere _close_ to her speciality. “Wh- To who?”

“King Menelaus of Sparta.” She said, trying her best to settle down before her sorrows got even worse. “Oh Scarlet, you have no idea what a brute and a bore that man is! I could never love him.”

“Menelaus.. Yes, I know of him.” That was putting it lightly. War had spent many years in Sparta long ago and had worked closely with the royal family. She had left to cause trouble in places far off the coast of Greece more than 80 years ago, but word traveled just as fast as conflict did. Sparta was known the world over, and its leader’s names roamed the tongues of thousands. Menelaus was the most recent one of his line to spread his legacy, along with his brother Agamemnon. Frankly, War thought that the whole family was rather full of themselves. 

“I tried to object, Scarlet, really I did.” Helen sighed sadly. “My parents wouldn’t hear it.”

“When are you set to be wed?”

“Soon, in a few days time.” 

War tried to think, really of anything. This was awful, worse than awful. War loved Helen so much, and the idea of her being ripped away from her by some- some- blasted humans who had no right to do that to the two of them? It made her angry, furious even. 

Helen clung to her tightly, burying her head in her love’s shoulder as she started to sob. Tears ran down her cheeks and soaked War’s chiton like raindrops sliding down a marble pillar onto the day’s weaving. How this crushed her, destroyed her heart and her soul and every ounce of her being.

War exhaled slowly, petting her love’s hair tenderly.

“Helen..” War said. “If.. If you don’t want to go through with it,” _If you want to stay with me_ “Why don’t we.. leave, together?”

“What?” She sniffled, pulling from the embrace.

“Helen, my dearest Helen,” War’s voice hushed as she took her hands in her own. “I love you more than anyone above, below, or in between ever could dream of loving someone. I adore you. Please, if you would have me, we could run away from this place- from any place that could tear us apart- and be together, for as long as we both shall last.” Her words were prayers, spilling from her lips like water through the cracks of a spring wall. “I would do anything to make you happy, no matter where we are.”

“Scarlet..” Helen whispered, curling her fingers tightly around hers. “If.. If I did that.. I’d be letting not just my family down, but my entire kingdom. I have a responsibility to them- as a princess.” 

“Don’t you wish to put yourself first- put your _happiness_ first?” She asked. “Would you truly be happy just by virtue of appeasing your kingdom and your family?”

Helen felt her chest tighten at the idea. She had never really put that much thought into it before, only because before it felt as if she had no say in the matter. _Could_ she be happy going against her own wishes only so she could appeal to the masses?

She thought back to the first night of her sister’s wedding party. Clytemnestra had looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, dripping from head to foot in gold and jewels from across the land. The room around her sparkled with gifts and merriment and her new husband Agamemnon laughed and celebrated so heartedly, but Clytemnestra never smiled. Not like she had when they were younger. Back then she had the brightest smile in all of Greece, and yet it was exchanged in favor of a crown and a king at her side. What a bitter trade.

“..No,” Helen shook her head. “No, I don’t think I would be very happy at all.”

“Then come with me.” War said, squeezing her hands so tenderly. “I may not have gold or a palace, but I can make you happy.”

“You’ve made me more happy than any woman has ever been before.” She said. “But- how could we even make it out there in the world, all by ourselves?”

“Trust me, I know my way around.”

“I do trust you. I trust you with my heart, my soul..” Helen said. “But I need to trust you with my _life_ , Scarlet. Can you promise me we’ll be alright?”

“Yes.” She said before closing the gap between them. They kissed under the cool gaze of the moon for what felt like hours, but were really only minutes. “I swear on my own life, I’ll keep you safe. Safer than safe.”

“I’ll make sure you live up to that promise, my dear.” Helen said as she ran her hand up War’s cheek. She could only smile at her, as she made her feel so warm even in the worst of times. “When will we go?”

“At sunset tomorrow. Pack everything you think you’ll need and i’ll return for you.” Scarlet kissed the palm of her hand before letting go. “I love you, my princess.”

“I love you too, my Scarlet.” Helen smiled softly as War waved goodbye to her, descending down the wall of her balcony into the cover of night. It was incredible how easily she could just disappear from sight all together.

* * *

As she slid through the darkness, War bumped into a familiar face. There stood Death, as ominous as ever. She felt a pit grow in her stomach- They never just showed up unannounced for social calls.

 **SCARLET, WE HAVE TO TALK.** Their voice boomed, bouncing from one ear to the other like a drum.

“Azrael! You.. heard all of that back there, didn’t you?” She asked.

**I HEAR EVERYTHING.**

“Right..”

 **YOU DO REALIZE THE EXTENT TO WHICH YOUR PLAN GOES, DON'T YOU?** They asked. **IF YOU WERE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS, RUN OFF WITH HER, YOU’D BE NEGLECTING YOUR HORSEPERSON DUTIES.**

“Oh, relax.” She said, waving them off as she walked by, with Death following behind. “Wars won’t just stop because I’m busy with someone else.”

 **PERHAPS NOT. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT.** They said, trying to get her to actually listen to them for once in her immortal life. **IF YOU WERE TO CHOOSE SOMETHING OR SOMEONE ELSE OVER YOUR DUTIES, YOU WOULD EFFECTIVELY BE ROGUE.**

“And is that so bad?” She rolled her eyes. “I’m playing hooky. Is that going to cause a collapse in the universe or what?”

**IT VERY WELL COULD BRING ABOUT GRAVE CONSEQUENCES.**

“Az, look at me.” War said as she turned on her heel to face them. “My purpose is very important- I know that, you know that, we all do. But..” She rubbed her arm slightly, trying to find the right words. “Helen is more than that to me. She’s more than a duty. She’s.. my everything.”

**I'M NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND.**

“She makes me happy. The happiest I’ve ever been. I love her just as much as I love watching lands fall into chaos during battle and soldiers die among the fields for the pettiest of reasons, maybe even more than all that.” War sighed in a vaguely dreamily way, her lips curling into a smile as she thought about Helen. “She’s worth more than any ol’ eternal purpose! Even if she didn’t agree to go with me, I would’ve stayed at her side, for as long as she’d have me.”

 **YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU WOULD GLADLY RISK EVERYTHING FOR A MORTAL?** Death asked. War lifted her head to meet their gaze.

“Yes. And i’d do it again, and again, if it only meant I could be happy.”

**AND IF HEAVEN AND HELL FIND OUT THAT YOU’VE ABADONED YOUR POST?**

“Who cares what those idiots think? They can send for me, doesn’t mean I’ll be answering.” She said, her tone laced with bitter annoyance at the reminder that those two offices existed in the first place. “Besides, like I said, wars won’t stop just because I’m not there making them happen. They won’t even notice.”

 **AND WHAT OF RAVEN AND WYN? WHAT WILL YOU TELL THEM?** That was what War hadn’t thought of yet. Heaven and Hell could go sit and pout all they wanted at the thought of War going rogue, but her siblings were another story. 

Famine and Pestilence- she hadn’t seen them in awhile, and the two had no idea War was even involved with a human to begin with. Death was different, Death was everywhere all the time, so she knew they had known about her and Helen without even having to explain herself. She wondered what the others would say, though. She had a feeling they’d maybe laugh and tease her- actually, scratch that. Knowing them, they’d definitely tease her. But she felt as if.. maybe, if she was lucky, they’d understand.

“Well.. When I see them next, whenever that’ll be, I’ll just explain the situation.” She said, trying her best to be confident in her words. “I’m sure they will get it. We’re family, after all.”

 **I SEE.** Death’s voice never could give any hints as to what they were thinking. War wasn't sure she wanted to know, anyways. **WELL. I WISH YOU LUCK, SCARLET. BUT REMEMBER, YOUR CHOICES HOLD GREAT POWER.**

“Yeah, yeah. Free will and all of that.” She nodded. “Thank you, Azrael.”

**BE SAFE.**

And like that, they were gone. War exhaled from her nose, staring at the empty space where Death had just stood. A million thoughts raced through her head, but she knew what she was going to do. She had her mind made up.

And so, War made the necessary preparations.

* * *

Night turned to day as Helen started to prepare her things. She’d need to act normal, at least for today. It was just damn hard to do so as she waited for the biggest moment of her life.

The entire palace seemed to notice Princess Helen’s bright mood that morning. She hummed sweet melodies as she strode through her family’s estate. She inspected every blossom in the garden, tenderly admiring them before moving on to the next. Even her parents took notice.

“So, Helen,” Her mother said as she, her husband, and their children sat down for dinner. The roast pheasant smelt divine. “Are you nervous at all?”

“Nervous?” Helen asked. “Whatever for?”

“Menelaus arrives tomorrow. Your charming husband-to-be.” She said. “Surely you didn’t forget already.”

“Oh, right.” Helen muttered under her breath before clearing her throat and speaking at a normal volume. “Of course not, mother. I only mean I have absolutely no reason to be nervous when meeting him.” Because she wouldn’t be meeting him at all.

“He’s not quite as light-hearted as Agamemnon, you know. Best to be poised around him.” Her father said. Helen hated to think Agamemnon- the most boorish man she had ever had the displeasure of meeting- could have an even more uppity younger brother.

“Yes, father.” Helen said, trying to push the thought of those two from her mind.

“He’s a good man, all the same.” Her elder brother Pollux said. He was the spitting image of his twin brother, Castor, who elbowed him lightly in the side.

“We’ve met him personally before.” Castor bragged, as he did many times whenever mention of the Spartan King came up. “He’s noble and brave. And an amazing fighter. He was the best choice for you.”

“I’m sure he’s _wonderful_ , brother dear.” Helen rolled her eyes, trying her best to mask her apathy towards the king with sweetness.

“Your brother speaks true, Helen.” Her father said. “Out of your many suitors, he was the finest choice. And with Clytemnestra already married to his brother-“

“-It means we would have double the forces to help protect the kingdom if conflicts arose.” 

“Smart girl.”

“Well,” Helen said as she pushed out her chair and stood. “Dinner was lovely, but I’m going to retire early tonight. I hardly think I could sleep with anticipation for my fiancé so high.”

“Do try to rest, darling.” Her mother said, barely holding back a giggle at her own joke. “We wouldn’t want Menelaus to be greeted by a bride of Hypnos rather than a future queen of Sparta.”

The entire table roared with laughter, all except for Helen, who only forced out a fake chuckle that could barely be picked out from the rest of theirs.

“Right, of course.” She nodded as she headed off as quickly as her feet could carry her back to her room. As she passed the hall windows, she could feel her excitement grow as she watched the sun go down. 

“Almost time..” She muttered to herself as she practically ran to her room, shutting the door behind her quickly. 

With a click of her lock, she pulled her escape satchel from underneath her bed. She checked and double checked to make sure she had everything she needed. Clothing, small trinkets from her brothers and sister to remember them by, golden jewelry to trade for goods, and the knife War had given her on their third date. That was everything- at least she hoped it was.

Helen looked at her room one last time. This was where she had grown up, her entire life had been in that room. Her fondest memories were etched into the stone of her walls and her most aching secrets were woven into the rugs that adorned her floor. Her brothers and sister played here with her when they were children. 

Times were simpler then. 

Helen ruffled through her bag and pulled out two things, a swan’s feather pin that her mother had given her when she was a newborn- she claimed it was a protection charm from Lord Zeus himself- and the small, golden, apple-shaped ring that she had fancied ever since she was a child. It had been a tribute from an old woman who hadn’t much to give, but did as she could. Helen loved that ring, and normally wore it around a chain. 

She figured.. if there was any piece of her she could leave for her family to remember her, it would best be those. And so, she set them on her bed and walked away from them without a second thought, closing the doors to her balcony behind her.

* * *

Helen paced back and forth, back and forth, waiting for War’s arrival. This was all so _crazy-_ but she knew that it was the right choice. She knew it all when she had seen the smile on War’s face when she said yes. She couldn’t bear to be apart from her, not a day more. Her heart, soul, and entire being was hers and hers alone. Never Menelaus’, only her darling Scarlet’s.

When she saw those bright red locks peek over the stone, her worries melted away. 

Helen rushed to the rail and helped heave War up, just enough to where she was able to get up herself. She bounced on her heels as War straightened out her bag.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” War said as she saw the way Helen’s eyes shined. She couldn't help but smile at her. “You’re ready?” 

“More than ready.” Helen said as she kissed her once for good luck, and a second time because they were going to need as much luck as ever.

“I’ll lead you down, just don’t be afraid.” War said as she took Helen’s hand.

She helped show her how to shimmy down the rope, which Helen only yelled at because she felt her foot slip, but War reassured her they’d be ok.

Once they made it to the ground- Helen hoped she’d never have to do that again- War led her through the bushes and over to the palace stables, where she busted open the lock to the horse stalls. Helen was impressed by War’s pure strength, as her fist snapped the wood on the stopper in half with only a couple hits.

“Now, which one of you is the fastest?” War muttered to herself as she looked between the several horses there. 

Her eyes fell onto a chestnut stallion that was big and burly and looked as if it could pull thrice its weight 1000 miles before tiring. That was the perfect kind of horse to ride away on.

“Easy, boy.” She shushed it as she touched its muzzle, the horse neighing cautiously as it moved its head away from her hand, but it wasn’t completely startled. “I won’t hurt you.” Those were funny words coming from War herself, but horses had no concept of man-made bloodshed, so it was lost on him. “Helen, can you grab me it’s reins?”

Helen nodded as she picked the reins from the box the stable hands usually kept them in. Growing up royal, she had been a talented rider- it was a necessary thing for women. After all, what man would want a wife who wouldn’t ride with him to show off for the fellow nobility?

War took the reins and set the horse up, which it only resisted slightly before contessing to Helen’s pets and praise. War helped her onto the stallion, petting its mane and neck as she led it out of the stables, not bothering to close the gate as they rode out.

As they made it out, being careful to not be caught by anyone. Thank the lord for War’s special Horseperson ability to not be seen by human eyes unless she wanted to be- which, she hadn’t any idea could cloak Helen as well until right then. 

They got through the city limits, seeing the wide open greek roads sprawl far off onto the horizon, lit only by moonlight.

“So, my princess, where to first?” War asked as she turned back to look at Helen, who held onto her by her sides. 

“Hm..” She hummed, looking out at every which way, before pointing. “That way.” She said. War smiled softly.

“You heard the lady.” She said to the horse, who whined as she cracked the reins.

They rode off, with only dust trailing after them. By morning, there was no sign of them. 

* * *

Helen’s family came upon the trinkets- and with no signs of break ins or forced entry, they understood what it meant. As Helen’s mother wept at her daughter's bed with her sons and husband trying to comfort her, their guest shed no tears.

No, infact, Menelaus did not even think of crying. Instead, he turned from the room, and told his personal guards to send a message back to Sparta- a message drenched in bloody words. He’d find Helen, and whoever she had ran off with, even if he had to hack and slash his way through the entire Grecian world. 

At the gates of Aetolia, as the sun came over the horizon, hitting the first footprint of the horse that carried War and Helen off, a new being was created in its place.

Their eyes opened to their first view of the world, and yet they already knew exactly who they were, and their entire purpose. A purpose greater than humanity. A purpose to bring about chaos and the steady, destructive conquest of God’s favored creations. A purpose that would be carried out until the end of days.

This being was Conquest. And they were the newest Horseperson of the Apocalypse.


	2. The Color Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pestilence is alerted to the news of War's rogue status rather harshly.

Morning bled into evening as seamlessly as it usually did on early winters days. It wasn’t cold enough for snow just yet, but it was getting there. All the wild animals found themselves going into hibernation and all the people started to dress for the cold weather.

Pestilence sat at the river bank, his chiton hiked up ever so slightly so it wouldn’t get wet as he kicked his leg back and forth idly in the water while he braided his hair. His hair was long, white, limp, and frizzy but he still took the time to comb it. It helped that the river was there, so he could spread a little bit of illness from his touch while styling his hair- it really was a two for one. 

He had been traveling down the Grecian trails for some days now- he was on his way to Delphi currently. He heard tales of their oracles that were dedicated to Apollo, the God of Medicine and the remarkable health of the citizens. He couldn’t have that going on, now could he? It would ruin his good name. 

But, sometimes you needed to stop and rest, even as a Horseperson. And so Pestilence sat his happy little ass down at the river bank for some alone time. He didn’t mind the cold water in the slightest, after all pneumonia was a personal favorite of his. He would hum to himself as he raked his hands through his hair and braid it in four parts

Soon, his peace and quiet was interrupted by the sound of hooves galloping against the stone roads. It wasn’t uncommon for travelers to pass through, but this sound was getting louder and louder, and the trail was off at least a mile back.

Pestilence looked in the direction of the noise and saw a blur of brown and white coming right at him. He scrambled to get out of the way when he realized they weren’t slowing down.

As he managed to not fall directly into the river and stand, the horse came to a stop right before him, with barely a foot and a half of distance between him and the horse.

“What are you, mad?!” He shouted to the rider. His hair was all askew now. “You could’ve killed me!” They really could’ve only discorporated him, but how embarrassing would that be in the paperwork? A Horseperson killed by a horse? Oh, the file clerks at the corporation office would never let him live it down.

The rider hopped off the horse quickly and looked at him- really, it felt like she was looking right _through_ him. Like she was searching for something in his being. Then, after what felt like too long of looking, she finally spoke.

“ _You,_ ” She said. “You’re a Horseperson, aren’t you? The White Rider?”

“That depends..” Pestilence said cautiously, taking a step back. “Who’s asking?”

“I am Conquest.” Her voice was steady, like waves after a storm. “I‘ve been brought into this world to fill the absence of The Red Rider.”

“Wh- She’s still around, as far as I know.” He said. “I haven’t heard anything different from Azrael. No discorporations or anything of the sort.” At least, he _hoped_ Azrael would mention something like that. It hadn’t ever happened before, though.

“She has abandoned her post and her duties. And so, I exist to take her place.” 

He had to admit, she did look quite a lot like War. There were a few differences between them, of course. Her hair was chopped short, less blood-red and more of a copper tint. Her eyes were heather grey instead of deep blue. Her skin was tan and free of battle scars. At a passing glance, you could mistake her for War, but for only a second more you could see that she was not her in the slightest. 

That, combined with her aura which was just as overwhelming as the rest of theirs, Pestilence knew her words to be true. But that just raised several other questions. First and foremost- where in the everloving _fuck_ was War?

“How long have you been around?” That was his first question.

“About half a day.” Conquest said. “I emerged outside the city of Aetolia this morning.”

“Aetolia..” Pestilence said, thinking back and crossing his arms loosely. “I know of it. I plagued that area once before, but quickly got bored once their prized boars dropped dead.”

“I just followed a strong pull in this direction and came upon you.” She said. It made sense that she could sense his presence. They all could, in a way. It was less of a homing beacon and more of a general feeling. It was good for when they needed to collaborate. “The horse was very helpful.”

Pestilence looked over to the horse that she had rode in on. It was definitely a royal steed from the way it was so well groomed.

“And where’d you find them?” He asked.

“Strangest thing,” She said as she went over and pet the horse’s snout. He bumped against her hand and neighed. “He was just left there, wandering the city gates all by himself. I figured no one would mind me taking him.” Pestilence had no room to speak, as that was exactly what he’d do in that situation.

“What about Scarlet? Do you know where she is?” Conquest shook her head slowly.

“No, I don’t.” She said. “I tried to find her first- at least to talk to her. But, she wasn’t anywhere in the city. That’s why I followed the pull to you. I thought..”

“That I was her.” He finished for her, which she nodded.

“Exactly.” Conquest turned her sights to the distance for a minute. Her grey eyes looked as if they were searching, Pestilence wasn’t sure for what or who, but for a being less than a day old, she already looked worn and aged. 

“Well..” He said after a long pause. “if you’re going to be filling in for Scarlet, you’ll need a name.”

“I have one. I just told you it. Conquest.”

“No, no, I mean a _human_ name. Somethin’ a little less conspicuous. To help you blend in, and for me to refer to you as. After all, you’re one of the team now. Typically we don’t go around calling each other by our official titles.”

“..What kind of name would you suggest?” She asked.

“Well, we Horsepeople tend to lean towards our respective colors.” He said. “And if you’re filling in for the red rider, well..” He thought to himself if War- if she was still around, that is- would be upset if this new rider took her color. It didn’t really matter, dead or alive, honestly, because the answer was still yes. “Maybe orange would fit you better?”

“I see.” Conquest nodded slowly. 

“Let me think. What’s a good orange thing..” Pestilence mused, tapping his finger to his chin. There were a lot of orange things in the world, like fish and mushrooms and leaves and oranges, but none of those seemed to fit the qualifications of being a name. And so he looked around for any semblance of inspiration.

Shortly following his brief search, their day began to turn to night, with the sun breaching behind the mountain range.

“What’s that called?” She asked, pointing slightly. Pestilence straightened out from his thinking position and looked in her direction.

“That?” He asked. “That’s the sunset.”

Conquest stared out at the sight with a kind of wonder that was specially reserved for such things.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Pestilence said as he stood by her side. In that moment, Conquest’s grey eyes came alive with a new warm glow.

“That’s what I want my name to be.” She said certainly. “Sunset.”

“Sunset isn’t as much a name as it is a thing.” He said. “But.. The name _Sienna_ does mean sunset, if I remember correctly.”

“Sienna it is, then.” She said. 

Pestilence couldn’t help but smile at the new confident look in her eye. She was War’s replacement all right, in more ways than one.

“Ok. Well, Sienna.” He said, patting her shoulder. “We’ve got another Horseperson to get to.”

“Do you mean..?”

“Yes, our brother, Famine- Raven, rather. I feel like you’ll like him.” He said as he collected his own things from the riverbank.

“Do you know where he is?” She asked.

“Last I spoke with him he was causing problems in Larissa. It’s rather far, so we’d best be on the move.” He tossed the small satchel he had with him- really full of who knows what, considering he neither had to sleep nor eat- over his shoulder as he went to help Conquest up onto the horse before climbing up himself. And just like that, the two rode off.

* * *

As they trotted down the stone roads heading north, Pestilence could only be confronted by his own thoughts.

Just where was his sister- and what was all this going to mean for the big picture when they found her. 

Not ‘if’, _when_. He didn’t know exactly why, but he had this deep gut feeling War was out there and somehow, someway, she was still alright. She had to be. She was herself, after all. A thousand and some years led to a lot of close calls, but never once had she ever _really_ been in danger. It just didn’t make sense to him how something could make her stop doing her job in any capacity.

Lord, how would Famine react when they finally got to him? How could Pestilence explain to him what he himself knew so little of? 

He glanced at Conquest, who was more preoccupied with leading the horse in the right direction. She was rigid, like she was made of stone, but behind the stoicisms, Pestilence could sense her nerves. She was just like the rest of them had been in the beginning, so curious yet toneless, only knowing her eternal purpose and nothing beyond that. It was a miracle to Pestilence that she took to riding so easily but they were called ‘The Horsepeople’ for a reason, he supposed. 

“After we find Raven, then what do we do?” Conquest asked after staying silent for a rather long time. 

“Well..” Pestilence said. “‘Suppose after we explain everything, we go looking for Scarlet. Sort everything out.”

“What if she’s..” Her words trailed off from her, not sure if she should say what was on her mind. He shook his head slightly.

“No,” He said. “Don’t worry. She’ll be just fine.”

“How can you be so sure?” She asked.

“I’ve known Scarlet literally forever. She’s tough- toughest out of all of us. If anything, she might just be busy and the universe took it wrong.” Both him and Conquest knew that didn’t sound right, but neither would say it. “Let’s not worry. Tell me about yourself. Best to be friendly before the big family reunion.”

“Well..” She tilted her head side to side. “There’s.. not much to me. I’ve only been around long enough to enjoy two things, the concept of sending armies into total unspeakably bleak warfare against one another for a false idea of unspoken superiority and conquest, and these little red fruits that Manslaughter here started eating as we were heading your way.” She then patted the horse’s neck.

Pestilence nodded, and nodded again, having to absorb the information handed to him that a) his new little sister was absolutely clueless to the world beyond her purpose to the point she didn’t even know fruit names. and b) she named her stolen horse ‘Manslaughter’.

“So, how were the fruits shaped? You said they were red?” He brushed past both of those and continued to try and help her break out of her shell.

“Yes, they were sweet and small circles. I tried one to make sure it wasn’t poisonous. Wouldn’t wanna lose my ride.” She said, trying her best to make a joke. At least she understood that.

“Those would be apples. And no, you don’t. Believe me, walking everywhere is a nightmare.” He said. “You know, when me and the others were first brought into the world, we didn’t really have any humans to mess with yet because there was only the two- Adam and Eve, lovely couple- so we spent a week just kind of walking in whatever direction together- well, me, Scarlet, and Raven did, Azrael was already busy with their job. It only lasted a week because Scarlet and Raven started arguing and Scarlet body slammed him into a sand dune.”

Conquest laughed, and that might’ve been her first laugh ever. It was unnerving, but in a way that only the other Horsepeople would find endearing. It sounded like the noise chariots made as they rode out into battle. 

“She didn’t!” She said through metal-clad giggles.

“She did!” He chuckled. His chuckle sounded like poison bubbling in a vial. “It was rather funny.”

“Sounds like it. Why did you split up, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, aside from the fact being stuck with your siblings with nothing to do activates a little something Scarlet coined _‘The Cain Instinct’_ , it’s easier to cause strife when we’re apart. Spread our reach and all.”

“But don’t you miss being all together?” She asked.

“Well, you know,” Pestilence shrugged slightly. “We try to get together when we can. It’s been awhile, I will admit. Last I heard from both of them was about 20 or so years ago? Word travels slow in these parts and with the constant moving.. You get it.”

Conquest nodded, but she really didn’t. Pestilence didn’t really expect her to, not yet at least.

“We’ll try to get you antiquated with things as we go.” He changed the subject before things got too awkward on that long horse ride. “Maybe you’ll take a liking to things without blood or the color of it.”

“Like what?”

“There’s these wonderful new things called ‘capes’, something like a chlamys but specifically for your back clasp only. They’re very fashionable from what I hear.”

“Ooh! I wonder what it would look like blowing in the wind atop a hill looking down on an enemy army?”

Pestilence patted her shoulder and smiled a patient smile.

“You’ll get there.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pestilence: I've had Conquest for a day and a half but if anything were to happen to them I'd kill everyone in this room and then myself.
> 
> Conquest is a delight to write and I love them so much! (They use she/they pronouns btw for future writing reference)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always feel free to leave a kudos or comment and have a lovely day!


	3. Rules of the Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War and Helen see a familiar face, while Pestilence and Conquest greet an unwelcome party.

Nights long ago were a lot of things- for the most part, they were incredibly long and passed at the speed of a snail. The fact they had been riding for an entire day straight with little to stop for besides water and a quick bite was exhausting to say the least.

“Finally!” War sighed in relief as she pulled on the reins to slow their horse to a steady walk. They had just reached a town- it was amazing how far they had made it by the day’s end. Hopefully they could keep the pace up the entire trip. “We can stop here for the night. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“Extremely.” Helen yawned as she popped her shoulder. War chuckled slightly.

“Even at your sleepiest, you’re adorable.” She pressed a kiss to Helen’s forehead before stopping the horse.

“I’ve never been this far outside of Aetolia before.” Helen said as she awed at the new town. It wasn’t anything particularly special really but to her it was all so new and exciting. “It’s all so quaint.”

“If you think this is great, wait until you see Macedonia or Thrace. Those are _real_ sights.” War said as she hopped down off the horse, looking up at her briefly, but Helen was more preoccupied trying to see every little thing they passed. Palace life meant you tended to be cooped up away from the little things in life.

War led their horse through the town square by its reins, trying to find anywhere they could rest for the evening. She hadn’t seen any inns or lodgings yet, but surely there had to be one, right?

“Darling, do you mind if we stop for a bit? I’m famished.” Helen said.

“Of course we can.” War said as she stopped their horse and steadied him so Helen could hop down. She planted a kiss to War’s cheek, causing her to smile sappily.

“I’m going to buy something to eat at the market right there.” She said. “Do you want anything?”

“I’m fine, you be safe. Keep your coins close.” Helen gave her a cheeky eye roll, one that said she wasn’t a child and could do this by herself, but she appreciated the gesture.

“I’ll be ok.” She said with one more kiss before heading down the market alley, which, thanks to the small size of the town, was more of a corner than an alley.

“Now..” War muttered to herself as she looked around. “An inn..” 

She checked corner after corner, asking random passersby if they knew of any open lodgings- apparently there was none in the town, as people usually stayed in the next city over. She grumbled, but it wasn’t their fault, so she thanked them and went on her way. What _was_ their fault was the argument they started over something meaningless with another passing civilian who bumped into them. 

“There has to be some- thing..” She paused in her tracks as she caught sight of a familiar face. 

Long red hair and dark glasses, with a familiar black chiton and wrap, overlooking an apple stand. It was almost cliche- but that was Crowley for you. War smiled.

“Father!” She shouted loud enough to catch the attention of several civilians as she hurried over to Crowley, whose eyes widened at the sight of her.

“Scarlet?” He said, before smiling. Crowley smiled a lot like a snake- it probably was because he was one, but it complimented War’s dagger-sharp grin. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too! It’s been so long. Almost 100 years now.” She said. “I have so much to tell you.”

“Care to do so over a bottle?” He said.

“Oh I would, really, it’s just I’m a little preoccupied right now.”

“Scarlet!” Helen waved her down, in her arm was a bag of food she had bought and in her hand was a half eaten fruit. “I’ve been looking for you!”

“Helen, come here!” War motioned to her excitedly. She hurried over to her side and looked between War and Crowley. “Darling, this is my father.”

“Your- Your father?” Helen blinked. She had to admit, she definitely saw the resemblance, but- “I didn’t know you _had_ a father- Or, rather, pardon my rudeness but- a living father. I just assumed- you know.”

“Oh no, that is my bad.” War said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I don’t tend to speak about my fathers so I see how that would be a little confusing.”

“ _Fathers?_ ” She asked. “You have two?”

“It’s a long story, really. I’d ought to tell you one of these days, love.”

“Not to interrupt,” Crowley cleared his throat to catch their attention. “But Scarlet, who is this?”

“Right, Father, this is my lover, Helen of Aetolia.” War motioned to her, and Helen waved. Crowley waved back, if not a little more awkwardly. “We’ve been traveling together for a few days now.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Helen said.

“You too.” Crowley said, nodding at her slightly. That’s when he turned to War and his golden eyes searched her from behind his heavy black glasses. He wondered exactly what War was doing- I mean, traveling with a human who she called her lover? That didn’t sound like a being of chaos and contempt at all.

“Father, if it’s not too much trouble, do you think we could stay the night with you?” War asked. “We’ve been riding all day and I’m sure Helen is _exhausted_.” She wasn’t really _asking_ , as she knew he’d say yes no matter if she did or not, but she did love to pester him.

“Sure, yes, you can stay. Wouldn’t want you two to freeze out here.” Crowley said as he wrapped himself tighter as the winter breeze blew past. “Damned chill.”

“Lady Demeter’s despair is shining through.” Helen shook her head slightly. “Shame, really.”

“Right..” He nodded. Crowley didn’t keep up with local religions as closely as Aziraphale did. “Lucky my apartment has a stable.”

“Oh! Fancy.” War chuckled as she nudged the horse’s reins to follow Crowley as he led them to his residence.

“Just don’t cause any trouble.”

“Oh, we would never sir-“ Helen started.

“I was talking to Scarlet.” War chuckled as Helen looked at her with a questioning look.

“I’ve always been a handful.” She shrugged. Crowley nodded.

“You could say that again.”

* * *

Meanwhile, under the cover of night, Pestilence and Conquest stopped to set up ‘camp’- which was less of a camp as it was just a tent against a tree so they wouldn’t freeze while Manslaughter took a well deserved rest. Pestilence was showing Conquest how to play senet.

“And that’s how you set up the board.” He said as he placed down the last of his pieces. “Then, we roll to see who goes first. First to defeat the others pieces win.”

“Fascinating.. Where’d you get this game from?” She asked as she tossed the dice up and down in her hand.

“I picked it up while I was in Egypt. Nice place, but too much sand for my liking. It gets everywhere.” He said. “Though, they’re babies when it comes to a few plagues. I mean really, locusts and lice is enough to send you into a panic?”

“That’s silly.” She said as she rolled then passed the dice to him. “Are humans always so skittish?”

“Not always.” He said as he rolled. “Ah, you go first.” 

Conquest started to move her piece down the board as many spaces as she was allowed as Pestilence kept talking.

“It’s really a toss up when it comes to humans- depending on where and when we are. They’ve got different things going on with them whether they’re from Sparta or Athens or Aetolia.”

“Mm..” Conquest hummed as she watched Pestilence take his turn. “Aetolia was strange.”

“How so?”

“The people there were all so.. jittery. As if something bad was happening.” She said as she attacked Pestilence’s piece. “Hah!”

“Ay, look at you.” He said with a smile. “You’re a natural.”

“It’s all about strategy.” She said. “I was made for strategy.”

“That’s clear from the fact you’re kicking my ass.” Conquest chuckled.

“But anyway- Aetolia. Something just didn’t feel right there.” Pieces moved across the board with a soft clink of silver against wood. “I didn’t stay long but I saw ships at the harbor. Big ones. Possibly navy.”

“Aetolia didn’t have much of a military last I was there.” Pestilence said as he collected a piece for himself. 

“I don’t think it was theirs.” He looked up and cocked an eyebrow. “They didn’t have the same emblems on them that Manslaughter’s saddle has.”

“Well,” He said. “That is peculiar. Maybe your power was already spreading and the invaders wanted to welcome you- metaphorically, of course.” She shook her head.

“No,” Conquest said. “I don’t think they’d be there because of me either. No one was fighting.”

“Can you describe the emblem?”

“Big, and gold, with a symbol like this.” She tried to draw it out in the dirt, making a circle with an upside down V on the inside. Pestilence nodded slowly.

“That’s Spartan alright.” He said. “I wonder why they’re in the area if not for bloodshed? They’re not exactly known as the kind of people to just visit neighbors.”

Conquest pursed her lips as she thought quietly. It was strange to say the least. She remembered the men going and coming from those ships, all in a hurry as if they’d sink if they weren’t fast enough. People’s whispers danced on the air before hushing to a halt as soldiers would walk by, only to spread their hear-say. 

It didn’t feel normal- but, she had no point of reference for what is or isn’t normal for humans to do yet.

“Your turn, Sienna.” Pestilence said as she shifted her gaze back to the game at hand.

“Right.”

Within a few turns, Conquest was the winner. She smiled brightly as she clicked the game pieces together in her hand.

“Want to go again?” She asked.

But, before Pestilence could answer, something felt wrong. Something was coming.

The ground rumbled. 

“Watch out!” He shouted as he grabbed Conquest by the wrist and pulled her. Both of them scrambled to move out of the tent as the earth below them cracked and crumbled. Manslaughter cried out in fear, nearly ripping his reins in half.

Out of the hole that formed ascended Lord Beelzebub, dressed in a tattered black toga and red sash, with a bronze clasp at their shoulder that displayed their signature fly insignia. A swarm of flies quickly formed around their head as they broke from the dirt. They flicked off any last bits on rock and sand from their shoulder before turning their attention to the Horsepeople.

“Lord Beelzebub! What an honor,” Pestilence gulped, quickly falling into a bow. Conquest, who hadn’t a clue as to what to do, copied him. “To what do I owe this _unexpected_ visit so late at night?”

“Rumorzz from the upper rings zzay that there was an immense influx of energy dizzpersed on the surface thizz morning and that slacker Crowley hadn’t any idea as to what it could be.” They said, looking bored as ever. It was almost nauseating how bored the prince always looked. “So, I’ve come to investigate myself.”

Pestilence felt the back of his throat go dry from their words. Considering the day old Horseperson beside him, he had an idea as to where that energy burst must’ve come from.

“And who izz this?” Beelzebub didn’t so much ask this as demand a name. Pestilence looked up from his bow and over to Conquest, who was still hanging her head low. “They don’t smell human.”

“ _This_ , your lowness, is.. Conquest.” Pestilence said, tapping her shoulder slightly to signal her. Conquest slowly rose her head and looked at the prince of hell, cringing slightly at their- well, everything. She had seen all of maybe twenty beings including herself and Pestilence, and Beelzebub had to be the slimiest one yet.

“Hello, um, your lordship?” She said as she stood straight up again.

“A new Horseperson, eh?” They questioned, crossing their arms over their chest. “That explainzz the energy burst. The real quezztion here is _what_ is a new Horseperson doing here at all?”

“Well, you see, it really is a funny story-“ Pestilence started, only to be cut off by the growing sound of annoyed fly buzzing. Beelzebub’s swarm tended to follow them to meetings with the Horsepeople, as they weren’t important enough figures to bother dismissing them.

“I wasn’t asking you.” They said, giving him a stern look that sent ice down his spine. They turned back to Conquest, who felt the heart that she was barely aware she even had sink into her stomach.

“I.. I have come to fill the place of the Red Rider.”

“Oh?” Beelzebub said. That was the first bit of intrigue that laced their words, and it made both Horsepeople uneasy. “And for what reason would War be unfit to continue her own duties?”

“That I don’t know, your lordship.” She said. “All I know is that something or someone has rendered her inable, and so the universe demands I fill her place.”

“Hm..” They buzzed as Conquest could feel the hundreds of tiny fly eyes gazing through her. “I see.”

“It’s a bit of a toss up, really-“ She tried to explain, until Beelzebub put a hand up to silence her.

“Well, that’zz all the information I need on the matter.”

“It.. It is?” Pestilence spoke up, gulping as their stare turned back to him.

“Of course. I’ll see to it that zzomeone finds War and handles thizz. You can’t have five riders when it izz written to be four, after all. Conquest,” They said not even looking at her. “paperwork for your official induction will appear for you shortly. Be sure to have it ready within the next moon or else Dagon may bite your head off. Junior status does _not_ excuse zzlacking.”

And without a proper send-off, Beelzebub descended below. The hole in which they dropped through burned with unsettled dirt and the faintest smell of sulfur.

“I hate it when they do that.” Pestilence sneered slightly at the noxious gas.

“I don’t like them.” Conquest said when she was sure they weren’t coming back up.

“None of us do.” He said. “Hell is a bunch of bastards, and Heaven a bunch of pricks.”

“There’s _more_ of them?” She asked, feeling the weight from the idea of having to do that again on her shoulders. Who would’ve thought that being alive for more than 48 hours could be so stressful?

“Sadly.” He nodded. “C’mon. Something tells me If Hell came to me, then Heaven had their eyes set on Raven. We should hurry.”

Conquest nodded as she went and calmed Manslaughter down. She frowned as the poor boy was whining and struggling.

“Easy, easy..” She shushed him, petting his muzzle. “It’ll be ok, boy. The scary bastard is gone.”

“Was that your first curse word?” Pestilence asked as he finished packing up the tent- which, thankfully, hadn’t been completely ruined.

“What’s a curse word?” Conquest asked. Pestilence, even now, smiled. Silver linings are everywhere. 

He had so much to teach her.


	4. Raise them High, and Drink 'em Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven and Hell have a plan- and War does too. More of a life plan, really.

Grecian nights were bitter and nippy like the snake that killed fair Eurydice. It was a bleak sight to overlook the paling fields and freezing crops as winter grew fiercer and winds grew colder. But, it made for fine dealing weather when it came to double checking a problem with your eternal enemy.

Beelzebub stood in the shadows waiting for that stupid Archangel. How is it that angels were supposed to be these beacons of good and just duty and yet they couldn’t even get to a meeting in time? They had half a mind to leave and let Heaven figure out this shit on their own- Princes of Hell were literally always busy, so Beelzebub hadn’t the time to be waiting on him.

With a flash of lightning, there stood Archangel Gabriel. He smoothed out his almost flawless hair and straightened out his light purple toga, tugging at the gold shoulder clasp. Beelzebub rolled their eyes.

“You’re late.” They said. “I have more pressing matterzz to attend to if you’re not going to be serious about thizz. I could leave it up to Hazztur.”

“You act as if I don’t.” He said as he walked over to them. “I was simply having the numbers run from what information we have on hand. Things don’t look good.”

“Walk with me, featherzz for brainzz.” Beelzebub nodded to him and he followed. The two walked along the walls of Mycenae, undetectable to the world inside. “From all that we gathered, War disappeared over 3 days ago. And yet there was no sign of her in the corporation offices nor any record that she had been dizzcorporated. Pestilenzze was a dead end.”

“Same thing for us. Famine knows nothing, and we can’t get ahold of Death either.” Gabriel said. “Michael had Eziekiel check our soul in-count for the last 48 hours and just as you thought, we’ve received way less souls than projected.”

“Exzzactly.” They said. “Leviathan reported there was a ceasefire in Carthage, azz well as a peace treaty signing Kyme. Without War there can’t be any wars- at least not like there had been before.”

“What did you say that new Horseperson’s title was?”

“Conquezzt.” The roll of caravans and soldiers marched past through the gates as they talked. Men in fancy armor shouted in Greek at the battalions to move along, quickly. “They were skittish and uneasy. Hopefully they can fix our numberzz quickly enough.”

“I still never understood why we decided to employ those freaks.” Gabriel shook his head. “I mean really, they just popped out of nowhere and expected to be part of the Great Plan. What kind of entitlement is that?”

“Believe me, it would be zzo much easier without having to account for them, but it izz written.” 

“Right.” He sighed and grumbled. “Besides, if our field agents did their jobs correctly this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I don’t like thizz,” Beelzebub said as they massaged their temples in response to their growing headache. “This is going to be a fucking nightmare’s worth of paperwork. Dagon izz going to have a fit. It’s not a pretty sight when her paperwork’s out of order.”

“Yeah, well, Dagon's not so pretty either.” Gabriel said, only to get a punch in the side from the shorter demon. He hissed slightly. “Rude.”

“Bezzt I can do before the end times.” 

* * *

As they tried to sort a semblance of things out, the gates to the kingdom closed, with one last caravan coming out. It was decorated in gold, led by the most heavily armored soldiers and fanciest horses. From it’s window sat a woman with hair as dark as the ocean’s murky depths tied in an intricate braid lined with silver ribbon and jewels. She tapped her on the windowsill impatiently, staring out at the slowly passing world.

“How long until we get there?” She asked without even turning to look at the person she spoke to.

“Patience, my love.” The man beside her placed a kiss on her hand. She didn’t waver. “We’ll be there in only a few days time.”

“That takes too long. What if-“

“We’re doing the best we can.” He shushed her, patting her hand. “We’ll find her.”

“We’d _better_.” She said as she sharply pulled her hand from him. “My sister is worth more than a thousand of your men. If even a hair on her head is out of place-“

“She will be just fine.” He assured her before placing his hand on her stomach. “Now won’t you relax? Stress is bad for the baby.”

“You should pray to the gods that our child isn’t born swinging an axe at your head if we lose their dear aunt because _you_ can’t move us quick enough.”

“As you wish, my queen.” He sighed.

He climbed out of the sunroof of the caravan, shouting to his subjects.

“Hurry the march, men!” King Agamemnon said. “We mustn’t rest until Princess Helen of Aetolia is brought to Sparta safely!”

“Yes sir!” The soldiers shouted in response as they picked up the pace.

The woman- Clytemnestra- inhaled as she went back to staring out the window. Her lips pursed as she watched the stars- hoping her darling little sister was safe, watching the same sky.

She’d hope to murder whoever had stolen her away from her family.

* * *

All while they passed by, Beelzebub and Gabriel barely took notice of them.

“And War? What do we do about her?” He asked.

“There will be a proper punishment from us for her inzzubordination.”

“Spooky sounding. We haven’t done eternal punishments in awhile but hey, there’s nothing Heaven can’t do.”

“Firzzt, we have to catch her.” Beelzebub said. “I’ll dispatch a few empty handed demons to go looking for her. Lazzt report placed her in Greece, she can’t be far.”

“Right. I'm sure we can spare a few angels- Maybe Aziraphale will finally be of some use.” Gabriel said as he clasped his hands together. “Well, Lord Beelzebub, displeasure to see you, but I should be off. Got our hands full and all.”

“Right. Fuck off then.” They waved him off.

With another crack of lighting, Gabriel was gone. Beelzebub sighed in relief, they thought he’d never leave.

Now, it was time to get to business.

* * *

After a fine dinner and a bit of light conversation, Helen couldn’t keep her eyes open much longer. She was exhausted- traveling really took a lot out of you. Crowley then showed her and War to the spare bedroom and War helped her darling drift off to sleep.

She slowly closed the bedroom door behind her as she made her way back to the living room. War didn’t sleep much, so she hoped maybe at least she and her father could talk about ordinary things- well, ordinary to _them_ thing. 

There at the counter, Crowley was pouring himself a glass of wine only illuminated by pale glowing candlelight.

“You alcoholic.” War teased as she walked over. “Never without a bottle or six.”

“Guilty. Fancy a drink?” Crowley asked as he offered her a cup. She took it with a grin. He had to admit, when War wasn’t destroying civilizations she was quite agreeable company. 

“Always.” She said, taking a swig.

“So, have you been in the area long?” He asked as the two of them sat down together at the table.

“I’ve been in Aetolia for the last few years, but before that I was in Persia.” She explained. “And before that, Europa. Lovely places, really getting themselves going.”

“Traveling never wears you down.” Crowley said as he drank. 

“Never. Heard anything from the others?”

“Oh yeah. I ran into Raven a few months back. Bastard was causing a huge crop infestation farther north from here.” 

War nodded as she drank. So there was a chance she’d be seeing Famine sometime soon. She’d need to work on her whole ‘Surprise! I’m dating a human and I ran away with her!’ spiel soon.

“I'm assuming Aetolia is where you picked up your _sweetheart_ then.” Crowley teased back, he had to. It was in his nature. Maybe it’s where War got it from. “Bright girl, the angel would like her.”

“I’m sure he would. When I run into him next I’ll make sure to suggest he show her that new collection of books he was starting to put together.” 

“You do that.”

War knew things were still new between her fathers. In her eyes it was simple. They both created her and the other Horsepeople, they both are clearly not as flighty or as hard assed as their employers, and they both- even if they wouldn’t directly say it- liked one another. That made them family- but, in both of their minds it was needlessly more complicated. She hoped they’d pull their heads out there asses soon enough.

“And you?” She asked. “Any new demonic deeds you’ve accomplished lately or have you been lazing away drinking imported wines and mead alone?”

“You’ve got no room to talk when you’re drinking with me.” He pointed out. “Just so you know, I spent all of last week switching road markers to point in the opposite directions. Very demonic of me.”

“Oh _yes_ ,” War laughed. “Truly evil. I’m sure Hell will give you a medal of dishonor.”

“Can’t exactly be competing with the literal embodiment of war in this race, now can I?”

“No, not particularly.” She said. “Funny enough, I’ve been on a sort of.. vacation, recently. So you needn’t worry about a civil war breaking out in your little town just because I’m here.”

“Good to know. I’ve been thinking of moving either way. Maybe to Athens or Cyprus. _Lots_ of fun trouble to cause there.” He said that as if he ever really did have fun causing ‘trouble’. His idea of fun was what other people would call shitty practical jokes. 

“If you do, send me a letter. Maybe Helen and I can stop by again one of these days.”

“Speaking of you and her,” Crowley motioned to the other room with his drink. “You’re serious?”

“As serious as the Earth spins.” War said as she poured herself another cup. She shook the bottle slightly to get every remaining drop. “You’re out.”

“Thank you, oh Horseperson of the obvious.” She laughed like metal clashing against bone. Crowley knew she couldn’t help it- not that she would want to, anyway. “But- ‘M really wondering. What’s your plan?”

“With Helen?” He nodded. War sipped her cup, her eyes trailing to the opposite side of the room. “Promise not to laugh.”

“Why would I laugh?” He asked.

“It’s not exactly something _we_ do.” 

“Oh for Satan’s sake, Scarlet, just out with it.”

“I want to marry her.” She said, slowly dragging her eyes back to look at him to gauge his reaction. He had stopped drinking mid-rim-to-lip and his eyes had gone wide. “Well?”

“ _You?_ Marriage?” He said as he set his cup on the table, wiping his mouth with the end of his sleeve. 

“What, is that really so hard to imagine?”

“It’s just a little..” He mused on the wording for a second. “ _Human_. More human than you tend to like.”

“Marriage is a _human_ construct, believe it or not.” War said as she stood up from the floor and walked off to fetch another bottle of wine. “I’ve thought about it for sometime, actually- Besides, Helen is human and I want to do right by her, prove my devotion and all that. And so, marriage.”

“Again, this coming from the same person who last time I saw her told me that if she had to choose between being a human and being a dead rat, she’d pick the rat?” Crowley asked as he turned back to watch her rustle through his cabinet. “Top left.”

“I’m not going native, if that’s what you’re worried about.” She said as she found the nicer bottles hidden in the back and snagged one of them. “Helen is just a special case.”

“Mhm.” Crowley nodded as she walked back to him and handed him the bottle. “You can definitely say that. Besides, you needn’t worry about going native- can’t exactly become what you already are.”

“And that means?”

“Scarlet, you were created by and to ruin humanity. Face it, you’re just as native as they are. Not like you can be native to anywhere else.”

With the hiss of a newly popped cork, their cups were replenished. Praise be to Lord Dionysus, but they were a little too busy to give proper thanks.

“ _You_ created me, thank you very much. Humanity just..” War twirled her hand as if that would fill in her sentence. “Got me here.”

“Eh, potato, tomato.” Crowley shrugged before drinking a long swig.

“Back to me and Helen,” She said. “I want to do this right. She means a lot to me and, well- as sappy as it sounds, I’ve never.. felt like this before, about anyone. I want to spend our lives together.”

He watched as she curled both her hands around her cup and just kind of sat in poignant thought for what felt like forever. Her cheeks were red- not quite as red as her hair, but it was almost there- and her smile was soft. Crowley had never seen War quite like that before. She was so docile that she almost looked non-threatening. Of course, he knew better than to really believe that.

“Well,” He said as he put down his empty cup and slid it away. “You’ll need an officiater. Have you thought about asking the angel?”

“Think he’d agree to that?”

“Without a doubt in my mind.”

“You’d be there too, right?” She asked.

Crowley swallowed air at her question, blinking. He hadn’t expected that.

“You want me at your wedding?”

“Of course I do. It wouldn’t be anything _big_ , considering Helen and I need to lay low for sometime but you know we could just make it a family event-“

“Wait, wait, let me stop you right there. What do you mean by ‘lay low’?” Crowley said as War averted his eyes. “Scarlet?”

“So.. don’t be upset with me.”

“ _What_ did you do?”

“..Helen may not be just any ordinary human.” War said, shrinking back slightly. Crowley raised an eyebrow. “She’s.. a princess. And before you freak out!” She raised a hand to him before he could say anything. “I have a perfectly good reason for why she’s with me.”

“Let’s hear it then.”

“She was supposed to be married off in three days from now to a man she hated, and we’re in love.” War said that as if it was supposed to be a good reason.

“And just _who_ was she supposed to be marrying?” He asked, already worrying about her answer.

“Psh, no one important!” She waved it off. “Just King Menelaus of Sparta.”

“J- _Just?!_ ” Crowley gaped. “Scarlet, you know what Spartans are like! They must be looking for you by now!”

“Of course I do, I helped get their city-state off the ground. But it’s _fine_ , really.” Somehow he wasn’t convinced. “We’re heading far north. So far that they’ll never be able to bother the two of us. It’s a perfect plan.”

“And what if he catches you? You’re not exactly conspicuous.”

“Easy, I'll kill him. He’s no match for me.”

Crowley inhaled sharply through his nose. War was, for lack of better wording, very straight-minded. Any problem she had could be solved with violence, but she failed to see how that could mess things up for her even worse. 

“Scarlet,” He said. “What would Helen say if she found you standing over her ex-fiancé’s dead body? Do you honestly think she’d just shrug it off and live happily ever after with you?”

“I-” War stopped, as her argument fled from her tongue. She lowered her hand and her eyes shifted back and forth, trying to search for her words.

The mental image ran through her mind. A knife- sword- any sharp object, really- in hand, coated in Spartan blood dribbling down the hilt onto her tightly gripped fist and forearm. The mangled body of Menelaus below her heel, barely recognizable. Perhaps she’d slice his throat or stab him through the chest, or even decapitate him like those gorgons she had heard tales of from passing sailors. On the ground there would be busted pieces of bronze armor, crumbled like stone beside the cold body of its former wearer. A mighty king pushed to his toppling demise, all because he didn’t know when to leave good enough alone.

The only problem was the look on Helen’s face that War pictured. Twisted in terror and disgust as she backed away from the bloody sight before her. Silent words played in her head, painting the scene more vividly as Helen looked ready to scream while War tried to explain herself. Helen’s beautiful dark eyes were filled with nothing but fear for the woman she loved as she ran away, leaving her in the dust of her mistakes.

War’s lips tightened, and perhaps it was the alcohol, but she started to get teary-eyed.

“Scarlet..” Crowley’s voice broke her from her trance and she looked over to him. He looked concerned- that’s how she knew it was bad. No one should ever look concerned for _War_ , just by principle.

“I.. I’ll think of something.” She said as she stood up, wiping her eyes with her hand. “I promised to keep her safe- that’s first.”

Crowley didn’t say another word, as he tried to read the energy she gave off. It was deep and powerful and to a demon it was nauseating, but he was certain that what she was giving off was love. Love from War, an ironic idea.

“I think I should head to bed. We’ve got a long day ahead of us, and I need to sleep this alcohol off.” War said as she headed to the other room, stopping at the door. She turned to look at Crowley, and smiled her usual sharp grin- but there was more hidden behind it this time. More that Crowley _knew_ she wouldn’t let out willingly. “Thanks again for letting us stay, father.”

“..Of course.”

She nodded and walked in and shut the door behind her. Crowley sighed. He was going to need a long nap after that. 

As he went to blow out the room’s candles, one’s flame started to grow taller and taller until it was five times its original height.

 _“Demon Crowley.”_ A gross, mucky voice spoke as the flame turned into a face- the rather ugly face of Duke Hastur. _“You have an assignment straight from head office.”_

“Hastur! You’re looking..” Crowley looked up and down at the fire. “Moist.”

 _“Flattery won’t get you out of work, slacker.”_ He croaked. _“This is a category eighth-vice mission.”_

“And that means..?”

_“Several agents will be on duty. Don’t feel threatened by others taking over your territory now. Or do. Maybe someone more competent can take over.”_

“Hold on a second.” Crowley waved his hand and Hastur sneered at him. “Just what the fuck is going on?”

_“The Red Horseperson’s up and disappeared.”_

Crowley swallowed hard. He blinked several times, desperately hoping he had heard wrong. 

“Wh- What’s happened?” He asked.

 _“War has gone rouge. It’s up to you to look for her in your region. Understand?”_ He nodded slowly. _“Good. Now if you find anything out of sorts, you report it to us. Bets are goin’ around that we’ll find her before those rats with wings do.”_

“ _Heaven’s_ out for her too?” He could feel himself sober up from the pure terror forming in his gut.

 _“ ‘S what I said, snake.”_ Hastur said, annoyed by the thousands of questions. _“Just hurry and find her. Hail Satan.”_

“..Hail Satan.” 

The flame died back down to its original size before flickering out with nothing left of it but a thin trail of smoke. Crowley racked his hand over his face slowly, pulling at his skin as he tried to absorb the new information. His eyes turned to the guest room and he thought of his daughter. He let out a sputtering sigh as he went to pour himself another glass. Sleep could wait.

* * *

In a small library farther north, a similar business meeting had just ended. In a flash, all that remained of the head of holy orders left inside those stone walls was a single feather at the feet of the Guardian of the East Gate.

Aziraphale felt his throat dry as he thought about what all this meant. This was quite the pickle, wasn’t it?

He took the book pressed tightly to his chest- he had been reading before being interrupted by Heaven’s Messenger who- in a rather peppy tone that felt like a chisel against stone to one’s ears, explained the same situation as Hastur did to Crowley- and put it down on the small drawing desk in the room.

He sat down at said desk and repeatedly tapped a piece of reed against a blank piece of papyrus. He raked his free hand through his white-blond curls as he tried to think of how to write this.

_‘Dear Boy,_

_I’m sure you've from your side the news that Scarlet has gone missing. It’s terribly frightening. I do hope she’s alright. I know she may be War, but she can’t have an endless well of tricks up her sleeve quite like you do. If you hear anything regarding her, please do send word. I can hardly imagine what dreadful thing has caused her to up and run so far that it’s made her throw the natural balance out of order._

_P.S. I received that parcel of sweets you sent from Crete and might I say, they’re absolutely wonderful. Thank you._

_With regards,_

_Aziraphale.’_

He folded the letter neatly with the best threading he had. He’d hope the letter would make it in time. He’d have it sent off with the courier first thing in the morning- and still, he worried that would be too late. 

Perhaps he’d be better off going himself. 


	5. Wishing on the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War and Helen ride off again while three parties set out to find them.

Moonlight shone gently through the single window in the spare bedroom, illuminating the space tenderly. It danced across the cold floor to the foot of the bed, barely grazing against the falling blankets.

Helen grumbled quietly as she turned in the sheets. Her eyes fluttered open, and she expected to be in her own bed back at the palace, thinking this had all been a dream- but no, that wasn’t the case. 

War was laying right beside her, snoozing away. She smelled a little like booze, but Helen didn’t mind. She was much more preoccupied with feeling delighted that all of this was very much her reality.

She snuggled up to War, who instinctively put an arm over her and pulled her closer. Helen buried her head against the crook of War’s shoulder, sighing blissfully. This was everything she had dreamed it would be.

She laid there until the sun rose and War finally woke. She has the cutest face when she wakes up, scrunching her nose and eyes tight until she slowly opens them. Helen could find herself lost in those pretty blue eyes for hours if time allowed.

“Good morning.” She smiled as she ran a hand through War’s messy hair. “You slept well, I hope?”

“Like a newborn.” War placed a kiss to Helen’s forehead. “Are you ready for another day?”

“Give me five more minutes, love. I want to savor this moment.” Helen inhaled deeply as she snuggled even closer.

“Anything for you, my princess.” War chuckled softly. 

They stayed wrapped in one another’s grasp as the last remaining birds sang while they flew past in the sky, heading south for winter. Helen could only imagine the first snow they’d see once they got far enough north. She thought about how pretty War would look with specks of icy white decorating her hair.

“Helen..” War said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “You know that I’d do anything for you, right?”

“I do now.” Helen said. “I would think this little adventure of ours was proof enough.”

“It is but,” War took her hand and pulled it to her lips. “Do you really know the lengths I’d go for you?”

“..Scarlet, what is this all about?” Helen asked, her gaze getting noticeably worried. She pressed another kiss to her knuckle.

“Nothing, darling. Forget I asked- I was just..” She sighed. “It’s not important.”

“Are you positive?” War nodded. Helen frowned slightly, but closed her eyes and placed a kiss to War’s nose regardless. “Ok.” 

“Let’s get up, daylight is fleeting.” War said as she sat up. Helen followed suit, if a bit slower.

The two got ready and packed up what little they had put out for the night. As War finished strapping her sandals, there was a knock at the door. Crowley opened it slowly, rubbing his eye.

“Morning, Father.” War said. “Sleep well?”

“Peachy.” He said. “Are you two hungry? I’m making breakfast.”

“Oh, _starving_.” Helen said as she and War followed him to the living room. War only crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“ _You’re_ cooking?” She asked.

“Contrary to what you believe, Scarlet, I can cook.” He said. “Enough to feed myself, at least. Now, would you help me set the table?”

“Like you eat more than twice a year.” War whispered as she nudged him while picking up plates. 

“It smells divine.” Helen smiled as she set down cups for the three of them. “What is it?”

“Just a little something I learned to make back while I traveled far east. You’d be surprised how difficult it is to find ox around this time of year.” 

“I don’t think i’ve ever tried ox.” She said. 

“It’s great. You’ll like it.”

* * *

“You boys be safe out there, swear it to me.”

“Of course we will be, Mother.”

“We’ll bring Helen back in one piece. Agamemnon is already on the move- once we meet up with him in the north, we’ll have her home. There’s only so many ways to go.”

There was a knock against stone, and both twin brothers- Castor and Pollux- turned to attention and saluted at once.

“Are you two ready? We set sail in 15 minutes.” A gruff voice said. They nodded. “Good. Meet me outside.”

“Menelaus.” Their mother said as she walked over to him, gripping his hand with a pleading gesture. “Please, I beg you, bring my daughter back safely.”

“Of course, your majesty.” He said, taking her hand and patting the backside of it. “I would do anything for my bride-to-be.” His tone was sincere- at least to the ears of a desperate mother and two worrystruck brothers.

“Oh thank you, thank you, your grace.” She was ready to sob again. She had done that four times by then and it was barely daylight.

He nodded, and motioned for the twins to follow him.

Menelaus walked through the halls of the Aetolian Palace- a shabby comparison to his dwellings in Sparta in his opinion, but he wasn’t well versed in interior decorating- like a soldier along a path to war.

He was a big man, much taller than either of Helen’s brothers and twice their size in muscle. His arms were like tree trunks, and his neck was wider than a cow’s. Compared to him, Helen looked like a pretty straw doll. Perhaps that’s what he saw in her. 

Menelaus was a lot of things, and he was described as such by countless people. He was a hardened soldier, that much was certain. He was cunning and noble in the same ways a rogue lion was. He took little pity on those who’ve wronged him- the same amount of pity as they would show him. And if one thing was for certain, he did not like his things messed with.

Marrying Princess Helen of Aetolia was supposed to be easy. A queen, a future heir, and a legacy that fell into his lap all thanks to his prowess. Now he saw that, much like other things, he didn’t get to take the easy way.

“When we rendezvous with my brother in Magnesia, you two will lead a squadron eastward. Overturn every town if you must.” He commanded. “I will take the rest of the battalion north as Agamemnon assures they haven’t gone south.”

“Sir yes sir.” They said.

“Good.” He nodded. “If Helen is anywhere in Greece, we will find her.”

The only problem was how desperately she did _not_ want to be found.

* * *

Once breakfast was over, Crowley went with Helen and War as they saddled up their horse- All while Helen tried to come up with a name for him.

“Hm.. maybe Zephyrus.” She muttered to herself as War finished tying their bags tight to the saddle.

“That’s the name of the west wind, ain’t it?” She asked. Helen nodded.

“Yes, my father used to tell me stories about the winds. How fickle they are.” She pet the horse, who blew air from his nose softly. She smiled. “The winds, much like the gods, would only act on their own accord. Only blow for those they found worthy- either against them or to lead them.”

“And that would apply to him how?” Crowley asked.

“I don’t know,” Helen shrugged. “It’s just a nice name. And I’m sure the west wind would like to be honored in such a way.”

“Name him whatever you want, darling.” War walked over and put an arm around her shoulder- Helen instinctively pressed into her embrace. “As long as he can get us where we’re going, he’s got a place with us.”

“Oh, remind me love, when we finally settle down we should get some hounds.” Helen said excitedly. Her eyes even twinkled. “Two- no, three of them! We can name them after the fates who brought us together.”

War couldn’t help but smile fondly at Helen’s sweet fantasies of the two of them living so domestically. She could only imagine when they were far enough away from the search party that Menelaus no doubtedly had out looking for them already, living in a little home just the two of them and as many dogs as Helen wanted.

“You’d best be off then if you want to make it where you’re going.” Crowley said as he leaned against the stable wall. War chuckled.

“Already kicking us out?” She said with clear sarcasm. “How cruel, father.”

“Oh, shut it.” He hissed in a way that- if Helen hadn’t known better- she would’ve thought it sounded exactly like a real snake. “The more you fight with me, Scarlet, the longer your journey will be.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” She rolled her eyes. “Can’t blame a girl for wanting to piss her father off a little.”

Helen chuckled as she watched the two of them. It was so sweet that even with the bickering and the prodding, they obviously cared so deeply for one another.

“Be safe, alright.” Crowley said as he gave War one final pat on the shoulder. She nodded, and went to help Helen up onto the horse.

The two rode off and didn’t look back, not that Crowley expected them too. He inhaled sharply through his nose and held it for what felt like forever, then exhaled through his mouth. He hoped they’d be safe- and that he could buy them some time. 

Hell’s agents were never known to be smart and most wouldn’t be caught out in broad daylight. Heaven may be slightly more discreet- if they had anyone but Gabriel out on watch- but they were just as blockheaded.

“Crowley!” A familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

He turned to see Aziraphale running- not so much running as speed walking, curse those long togas- up to him.

“Angel?” Crowley said in surprise as he was there to catch the poor angel who looked ready to keel over. He helped him steady himself and take a deep breath even though he really didn’t need to breathe. “Easy, easy.”

“There you are!” Aziraphale panted with such a deep sense of relief pouring out with his words. “I’m so glad I found you, dear boy.”

“What’re you doing this far out- Last I heard you were south of Athens?” Crowley questioned. He had to admit, he was rather relieved it was him and not literally anyone else.

“I was- but I needed to speak with you so I came here. It’s dreadfully important.” He said “I’m sure you’ve heard the news from your office. The way both sides are out for Scarlet’s head.”

“..Yes. Hastur interrupted my night to tell me.” He nodded. Aziraphale’s eyes shone with worry.

“Do you have any idea where she could be?” He asked. “I’ve been beside myself.”

Crowley thought to the fact that not only had he seen her, but housed and fed her for the night and part of the morning before she went on her merry little way with a rogue princess running from her arranged marriage.

“Yeah, I.. might have an idea.” He said, trying his best to be nonchalant. It wasn’t working. “You might want a drink for this.”

“It’s _that_ bad?” Aziraphale said.

“Not bad. Just.. a lot.”

* * *

The journey felt longer by the day, Conquest thought to herself as she tiredly led Manslaughter down the path. She wasn’t even aware she could get tired- really it wasn’t _tired_ and instead more a kind of gripping impatience mixed with the nauseating worry of what was to come. At least Pestilence tried to keep her spirits up.

“Wait- slow down.” He tapped her shoulder, and she made Manslaughter trot slower. “You feel that?”

Conquest closed her eyes, trying to think. Sure enough, she did. That same deep pull that brought her to Pestilence. They were _close_.

“There he is!” He nudged her, pointing at a town in the distance. “He’s there- probably at a tavern- sly choice. Hide in plain sight and no one will suspect you.”

“They never suspect us anyway, though?” She questioned.

“It’s a matter of theatrics, Sienna.”

“For.. himself?”

“It makes for a good story later.”

“If you say so.”

They made it into town in a matter of minutes, and sure enough the pull led them to a tavern. Conquest slowed Manslaughter to a halt, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as a signal for him to stop. She pet his neck as he neighed.

“Good job, boy. You’re such a big help.” She smiled and gave his mane a tussle. He whined happily. 

Pestilence hopped down first and tied Manslaughter’s reins alongside the other horses outside as Conquest followed his lead. 

She stood before the door and felt all her nerves freeze. Oh god, this didn’t get any easier did it? I mean- how would Famine react? Would he be as welcoming as Pestilence had been? She turned to look at him as he finished tying the knot and gave Manslaughter a final pet before coming over. Something told her she got lucky running into him first.

“Don’t be nervous.” He said, patting her shoulder. “He’s family.”

“Family.. right.” She nodded slowly. Her feet felt like they were cemented to the ground.

Thoughts pounded against her skull- terrifying thoughts. From everything Pestilence told her of how close War was to them, and how now she was just waltzing into their lives all while their sister was missing.. It scared her to think of herself as some kind of interloper- even though it was sort of what she was.

“Wyn.. I don’t think I can do this.” She swallowed hard. “This is too much.”

“You can, Sienna. It’s scary, I know, but you got this. You’re brave. You’re _Conquest_.”

“I know what I am!” She said as she tightened the grip on her chiton’s skirt, holding it so tight it may rip. “I wasn’t.. made for _this_ , though.”

“I’ll be right there with you.” Pestilence assured her. “You can wait here if you need. I’ll signal for you to come in. How’s that sound?”

“Better..” She still wasn’t totally sure, but they couldn’t waste anymore time.

Pestilence gave her one more smile before heading in- she peaked over the door as he did so. He walked through that tavern slickly and quietly, like he wasn’t there at all. It was impressive, really. Conquest hadn’t gotten the hang of being so sly yet.

He looked around trying to catch sight of any of their brother’s calling cards- usually the smell of spoiled food or the bubble of drinks that might as well be poison. Sure enough, he found him sitting by himself, fiddling with a scale that didn’t hold a candle to _his_ scale, but was just as good at what it did, and a bundle of fruit that was souring by the second.

“Raven!” Famine took notice of Pestilence, and got up quickly. The two of them hugged tightly. “It's been too long.”

“Good to see you, Wyn.” He smiled his signature sharp grin which held too many rows of teeth. “I'm so glad to see you, actually- it’s been such a weird week!”

“How so?” Pestilence asked.

“I had a direct meeting with angels about some- energy influx or something that happened recently. No idea what caused it but hey, it’s not really our problem. But enough about me! What about you? How have you been?”

“Haha.. about that,” He said as he broke away from the embrace. “Raven, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” 

He turned and whistled to the door where Conquest was poking her head out from behind. She slowly stepped out and walked over to the two of them in a rigid militaristic way. She was tightly clutching her hands together at her front, all mousey and nervous.

“This is our new sister.” Pestilence said.

“Hi.” Conquest waved slightly before having her hands go right back to where they were before. “I’m Conquest- but, you can call me Sienna, if you prefer.” 

Famine blinked slowly. He could sense her aura just the same as Pestilence could. His stare was enough for Conquest to tell that this wouldn’t be exactly the happy family reunion Pestilence assured her it would be.

“..Wyn, what’s going on?” He said in disbelief as he turned to look at him. Pestilence’s nervous smile faltered.

“A lot’s happened- a lot’s _happening_ , as we speak.“ He tried to explain.

“Where’s Scarlet? Did something happen to her?”

“We don’t know for sure-“

“What do you _mean_ ‘you don’t know for sure’? How could you not be sure?”

“Rave-“

“Is she _dead?_ Who did it? Why did Azrael not say anything?!”

“She’s just- missing.” He said. He took Famine’s hand and squeezed it firmly, trying his best to comfort him. “Relax for a second, please. Neither of us know where she is, and it seems both Heaven and Hell are looking for her. We’re just as worried as you are..”

“I’m so sorry.” Conquest spoke up. “I know this must be a shock- and I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“Oh, Sienna.. _no_ , no,” Pestilence said as he turned to her. “You have nothing to apologize for, understand me? This isn’t your fault. You just got wrapped up in all this.”

Famine watched as Pestilence tried to juggle between comforting them both- he always tried to take care of them when Death wasn’t around- play peacekeeper and all. War always thought it was annoying, but Famine appreciated it, in a sense.

“..Maybe we should sit down.” He said, pulling out a chair at the closest table. Pestilence and Conquest followed suit.

All the food in there seemed to spoil and rot even faster than before as they explained the situation.

“So..” Famine said as he drummed his fingers against the table. “What do we _do?_ ”

“All we can really do is go looking for her.” Pestilence said.

Conquest was busy inspecting a pint of mead that they had ordered for her. Might as well get your first alcoholic drink out the way at the first opportunity.

“But we have no idea where she could even be.”

“Well, then we’re going to need to figure out a way to find her.”

She sniffed the yellow drink a little- it smelt strange. Not strange like Beelzebub had smelt, but a pleasant strange. She cautiously took a sip. It was sweet and frothy and felt nice as it slid down her throat. She thought it might taste even better with those apples from before. She started drinking it quicker and quicker “How do you suppose we do that, oh smart one?”

“Patience, little brother, I’m thinking.” 

“Ok, you’re older by like half a nanosecond, you don’t get to call me that.”

“Could I get another?” Conquest called out to the tavernmaid after finishing off her pint. She nodded at her with a pleasant smile.

“That was quick.” Famine commented as Conquest set down her now empty cup.

“It was really good!” She said. “I had no idea humans drank stuff like this.”

“That’s just one of the drinks they have. Wait ‘till you try all the others.” Pestilence chuckled.

“Can I try them while were here?”

“See, there’s this nasty thing called a ‘hangover’ that happens when you drink too much alcohol.” He said as the next round for Conquest was put infront of her. “It’s a miserable feeling and you get an awful headache. Its one stop short of alcohol poisoning which, while I’m rather proud of that little invention, I’d rather you not get it a few days into living.”

But, Conquest barely heard his warning, as she was too busy downing the next cup of mead. Famine couldn’t help but smile- this new Horseperson was rather endearing.

“Think we should ask Azrael?” He said. 

“Maybe.. They don’t normally show up just for anything.” Pestilence sighed. “The old bag of bones.”

**I HEARD THAT.**

Pestilence all but fell off the chair he was sitting in as Death appeared at his side. Famine and Conquest were also taken aback but not as much as Pestilence.

“I hate it when you do that!” He groaned as he sat back up correctly. Death chuckled, but in that hauntingly ominous way that only a being of death could.

“Azrael, we need your help.” Famine said. “Scarlet, she’s-”

 **ALIVE. AND MISSING, YES, BUT ALIVE.** The others let out a deep sigh that seemed to have been trapped in their very core. Death’s skeletal gaze turned to Conquest, who immediately straightened up nervously. They extended a bony hand forward for her to shake. **AZRAEL. DEATH. I AM THE OLDEST OF OUR LITTLE FAMILY. PLEASURE.**

“..Thank you.” She said, slowly taking it. “I’m Conquest.”

**I KNOW, SIENNA. I KNOW EVERYTHING. YOU NEEDN’T BE AFRAID.**

She nodded slowly, wordlessly, as this was still a little freaky. She was focused on the blue pinpricks of light in Death’s skull that she assumed was their eyes.

“Azrael, you know where Scarlet is, right?” Pestilence asked.

**OF COURSE I DO. DID I NOT JUST SAY THAT I KNOW EVERYTHING?**

“You know what I mean! Can you _tell_ us where she is?”

Death stood there silently for a moment. All three of the others leaned in on the table as they waited for a response. It was nauesiating to wait.

 **YES.** They said. **I CAN. SHE’S CURRENTLY TRAVELING NORTH. IF YOU HURRY, YOU COULD CATCH HER.**

“Do you know what happened-” Conquest started to ask only for Death to disappear before she got to finish. “I guess that’s a no.”

“Don’t take it personally. They do that a lot.” Pestilence patted her shoulder. “Well, we’re off then.” “Can all three of us fit on Manslaughter?” Conquest asked as they all started to get up and leave the tavern.

“What is Manslaughter, by the way?” Famine asked. He made sure to leave a sizeable tip for the barmaiden since Conquest didn’t know much about money.

“The mass killing of-” The look on his face told Conquest that he knew the definition. “Oh! My horse.” She said. 

“You’ve already got a horse?”

“I took him from Aetolia. No one was using him.”

Famine nodded. She was definitely endearing, and most certainly one of them.

* * *

“So.. You’re telling me that she’s- shes- gone and run off with a princess?” Aziraphale sloshed his cup as he asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

“That about sums it up.” Crowley nodded. Day drinking was never his favorite activity, but it also was important to remember the importance of softening the blow to bad news. “Crazy, innit?”

“You could say that twice.” He nodded. “That’s quite romantic, despite everything.”

“You should’ve seen them, Angel. Sappiest two I've seen in years.”

“I can only imagine. Scarlet, doting on anyone, it’s hard to believe.” He said.

“Oh no, not just doting,” Crowley said as he leaned over onto the table. “She’s fuckin’ enamored with her. Always calling her pet names and kissing her when she thought I couldn’t see. She even wants to _marry_ her.”

Aziraphale took the cup from his lips and set it down. His eyes shone and his face softened.

“Marriage?” He asked. “Oh, dear that’s beautiful.”

“It’s somethin’ alright.” Crowley nodded.

“Crowley- do you think she’d invite the two of us?” He almost choked as he looked at Aziraphale, who was positively giddy at the idea. “I just think it would be so nice. I haven’t been to a wedding in such a long time- not since that lovely farming couple in Mesopotamia.”

“She- actually had the idea to ask _you_ to officiate it.” Crowley said, not letting it be known it was originally his suggestion. “Considering, y’know, everything with Helen’s situation and she wanted it to be a small event. Family only.”

“I- I would be _honored!_ ” Aziraphale smiled that pearl white smile that made Crowley almost need to shield his eyes- both from how bright it was and from the fact he’d end up smiling too. “I’ve never officiated a wedding before but I suppose there’s always a first for everything! Oh, that would be just lovely.” 

“As long as they can stay safe from Heaven and Hell- not to mention those blessed Spartans, I’m sure they would be giddy to hear that.”

“The two of us should go after them.” Aziraphale said. “it’s better than leaving them to their own devices at a time like this. Once we can figure out how to get our bosses off their tails.”

“You want to go looking for them?” Crowley asked.

“I don’t see why not. It’ll keep other eyes off them if they think we’re in hot pursuit.”

“Think that’ll work?” Aziraphale nodded.

“We’ll sort this out. Somehow. Then have the wedding. I wonder what types of flowers are in season for a winter wedding?”

And just like that, they went off north, trying their best to catch up with War and Helen. 


	6. Pit Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley get to have a quick break as they try to find War and Helen.

The early morning sun bathed the land in a blanket of gentle warmth that broke through the falling cold of the previous night. Equine footprints were pressed into the ground- barely visible but just enough to follow through the sprawling sandy paths. Even with Crowley and Aziraphale’s combined supernatural prowess, tracking a horse by foot was a lot harder than they had originally thought. 

It wasn’t all bad. It gave them time to catch up. They hadn’t seen one another in a few decades but were in constant contact, exchanging letter after letter after letter. It was a little odd, considering they were meant to be enemies, but both of them thought the other was rather fine company, all things considered.

“And that’s when I met with this chap named Plato- You’d like him.” Crowley said as the two went north. “Real brainy type.”

“He sounds delightful.” Aziraphale said. “I always enjoy sitting down and hearing what humans try to make of their existence.”

“I don’t get the point, personally.” He shrugged. “You’re born, you live, you die, and you end up in a shitty office one way or another.”

“Well yes, but that’s because we _do_ know what lies on the other side of death.” Aziraphale always had this funny little smile when discussing philosophy. Crowley thought it was funny at least. Funny like the way a cat’s pupils grew wide when it saw something it loved. “I can imagine it’s much more interesting _not_ knowing.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Are you certain we’re going the right way, Crowley?” He asked. “We’ve been walking all night and there’s been no sign of them.”

“I’m certain. Scarlet said they were going north.” Crowley said as he looked around. “No sign of a town either.. Shit, those horses really can run.”

“We might’ve caught them had we taken one.” Aziraphale said.

“I don’t have one, neither do you.” He argued. “If you just _take_ one, it’s stealing. Not very angelic of you, now is it?”

“Well, I-“ Aziraphale tried to reason his point. “If _you_ were the one to take it, it would be demonic. That’s what you do best.”

“But I don’t want to take one.” Crowley said. “Because they’re beasts and I refuse to ride one again.”

“You’re still upset about that one that threw you off? It was barely a yearling.”

“It was a _beast_.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, tutting under his breath. Crowley could be so stubborn at times, just like a snake. It was fitting, he supposed.

“Can we at least stop and have a bite to eat? I’m absolutely famished.” Aziraphale said. He wasn’t exactly hungry, but he wanted to eat, and they might as well. He had packed them several snacks for the way.

“Oh, alright. Real quick.”

So, they set up a quaint little picnic on top of a hill surrounded by slowly freezing bushes and trees and set out the snacks- pita and lamb and wine and some fresh apricots, it was a scrummy spread, really. Aziraphale beamed as he started to chow down. Crowley, on the other hand, only enjoyed a cup of wine and a few apricots.

Aziraphale started to go on and on about a lovely little shop he had frequented in Athens that had the best baklava and how when they had time later on they simply _must_ go there together, they could make a day of it.

Crowley nodded along, agreeing. It had been dreadfully quiet by himself- he hadn’t even noticed it until War had shown up, and now it was even more abundantly clear as he listened to Aziraphale.

He wouldn’t say a word about it, but Aziraphale could tell Crowley had missed him, just as much as he missed him.

* * *

“We’re how far now?” Conquest asked as she turned back to look at Pestilence and Famine, who were trying to decipher the map that Death- once they got them appear again- managed to give them. It was a messy scribble of chicken scratch- probably because of the fact Death barely had a hand to hold a quill with.

“From the looks of it.. I have no idea.” Famine held the map high to the sky, trying to let the sun illuminate it as if that would help. “We’re better off waiting until the stars are out and following them.”

“We don’t have the time to do that. What if we miss her?” Pestilence took the map from him. “Azrael could’ve at least snagged us a proper map.”

“They put too much faith in our ability to just figure it out.” He muttered.

The three of them had been traveling north since they left that tavern- at least, they were pretty sure they were going north. Going straight north from where they had been would’ve led them right into a harbor, so they were having to do some guesstimating. Thankfully, with their three minds put together, they led Manslaughter just north-adjacent enough to be on the right path- they hoped. 

“And so, what star leads north again?” Conquest asked, craning her neck back to peek at the map for a moment.

“Polaris.” Pestilence said. “It’s literally called ‘The North Star’ by the humans. They use it every which way they go.”

“Mostly when they’re on a ship,” Famine said. “They figured out how to use road markers a couple centuries ago and ever since they thought they were the hottest thing since Hell.”

“You’d think they’d have more markers than once every dozen miles.” Pestilence nudged him- careful as to not let Famine fall off the horse. It was a bit of a tight ride. “For poor lost souls.”

“What, like us?” Conquest said.

“Last I checked, we’re not poor, nor do we have souls.”

“So we’re just lost, then.”

“Basically.”

The three snickered slightly at nothing particularly funny from that realization in the way siblings did. At least they could figure out how to lighten the mood.

“Think Scarlet will be excited to see you?” Conquest asked as she flicked the reins of loosely. Manslaughter whined, shaking his head as he picked up the trot just a bit.

“Oh, definitely.” Pestilence nodded. “I mean, she’d better. It’d be awfully rude if she wasn’t.”

“After all this traveling we’ve done to find her and clear up this whole mess?” Famine scoffed playfully. “She’d best make the next 200 years a cakewalk for us.”

“Well, that’s _if_ she can.” He said, quietly motioning to Conquest, who thankfully wasn’t looking their way. Famine mouthed ‘oh, _right_.’ as if he had forgotten the little complicated power shift in their family dynamic.

“Maybe it’ll be best if you two do the talking- I don’t wanna be on the receiving end if she’s not so happy about the whole.. replacement thing.“

“Sienna, relax.” Famine said. “Scarlet is all talk- when it comes to us, that is.”

“What about when she tackled you into the sand?”

“Wh- you told her about that?” He smacked Pestilence’s arm, causing him to burst out laughing. Famine just groaned. “ _Great_ first impression of me, Wyn.”

“Oh, isn’t it?” He laughed. “He’s right, Sienna. Scarlet normally keeps her blades concealed with us.”

“Mm.. Something about that isn’t very reassuring.”

They needn’t worry about it, as they were still quite a-ways away from finding their sister. There was still a thin air of nervousness around the subject, but much like locating War it would be dealt with later rather than sooner.

* * *

“Well, that was absolutely delightful.” Aziraphale said as he wiped his mouth clean of crumbs. Crowley had just miracled away the empty wine bottles to who-knows-where.

“You ready to go, then?” He said, popping his back as he stood up.

“Yes, let’s-“

Before Aziraphale could finish his thought, _Fwoosh!!_ A bushel burst up in flames, burning bright and smelling of sulfur. It’s embers shrieked like the souls of the damned. It was Hell’s signature alright.

“Hide, Angel!” Crowley hissed. “Quickly!”

He flinched as he heard a voice break through the rumble, snapping to attention.

“Demon Crowley,” Beelzebub said with that annoying buzz punctuating every word they spoke. “I zzee you’re.. not preoccupied.”

“Lord Beelzebub!” Crowley said nervously. He tried his best to stand right smack dab in the middle of the bushel’s line of view. Thankfully for him, Aziraphale caught the hint and hid behind a stray olive tree. “Checking in?”

“I want results, Crowley. Have you located War or not?”

“I’m hot on the case, sir.” He said. “She can run but she can’t hide for long.”

“Hurry up, or I'll see to it that the others pin her down fazzter. There’s a commendation in mind for the demon who can secure her. I’m sure they’d rip your throat out for it.”

Crowley nodded, feeling goosebumps as his hairs stood on end, hoping Beelzebub couldn’t tell he was having to actively play it cool.

“You have nothing to worry about, Lord.” He said. “I can handle it.”

“I hope zzo, snake. I hope zzo. Report back to me in three nights time, with War in hand. Or else.”

And just like that, the fire was gone. Crowley sighed with such a heavy relief he felt as though he may even fall back. But, he stood tall. Aziraphale slowly peaked out from behind the tree.

“Are they gone?” He asked.

“Coast is clear.” Crowley said as he turned to face him. 

“Thank goodness.” Aziraphale sighed in relief. “I was worried our goose was cooked.”

“Well, our gooses are fine, for now. But we should keep moving.”

“It’s geese, dear. Not gooses.”

“Then why don’t they call more than one duck, di-“ He stopped before the whole word could come out. “Actually, never mind. I heard it before I said it. Bad idea.”

“What were you going to say?”

“Never mind it, Angel.” Crowley said. “They want Scarlet in three days.”

“Oh heavens..” Aziraphale said. “You’re right, we’d better hurry. We could _really_ use that horse now.”

Crowley tsked, because he knew he was right.

The two of them just hoped they’d be able to find her in time.


	7. I Can't Let Her See Me Swoon, or else She Will Think I'm Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War and Helen think back on the day they met.

The rivers never froze early into the season, and that was lucky for all travelers who found themselves down a creek with nothing to eat. Maybe it was a pity gift from Poseidon, who was adamant about his domains freezing as late as they possibly could. Or maybe it was just a coincidence and a bout of good fortune. Either way, the rivers stood true.

Helen fidgeted as they rode along, her eyes on the river and her head in the clouds. She had been rather quiet for awhile now..

War sometimes forgot how quickly humans got hungry- it wasn’t her domain, and so normally it wasn’t her problem- but she didn’t want her love to starve. And from the sounds of her stomach rumbling, she was getting hungrier by the minute. They _had_ been riding almost nonstop that day, so it only made sense Helen was famished. It definitely explained her off behavior.

“This’ll be a good spot to stop for the night.” War said.

With the tug of his reins, Zephyrus came to a stop. He blew air from his nose as both his riders hopped down from his back. War pet him on his snout- he was starting to like her. 

“I’ll handle the tent.” Helen said as she pulled things for said tent out of their travel satchel.

“I’ll build us a fire and catch some dinner.” War said.

While she collected firewood and stones to build a campfire, Helen set up the two-person tent and got out the bedrolls and blankets for them. By the time she was done, War had already been sparking some flint together. 

Helen smiled softly as she watched her, mostly because War had this certain look on her face whenever she concentrated. Her face scrunched up and her lips pursed, it was cute.

Sparks shot off and hit the wood, finally catching on fire. In a matter of minutes it grew large enough to actually be warm.

“Great job, darling.” Helen said as she kissed War’s cheek. “Need any help with fishing?” 

“I got it, don’t worry.” Truth be told, War had never fished a day in her life- but she figured that she could handle it.

After spending a good while wrestling with her makeshift line, War resorted to doing what she did best- stabbing things. She did manage to catch a couple decent sized fish with just her knife, but she came back soaking wet.

As the fish cooked nicely over the open fire, Helen fretted, wrapping War up in a blanket so she wouldn’t catch a cold. The sentiment was nice, even if she couldn’t really get sick.

“We’re only a few days out now.” War said, pulling the blanket tightly around her shoulders. “We’ll be in Macedonia soon, and after that, completely out of Greece.”

“We’ve made it quite a long way, haven’t we?” Helen said. “It’s almost unbelievable.”

“We did it together.” War rested her hand on top of Helen’s, smiling so tenderly at her. 

The fire crackled like stars bursting as Helen turned her attention from it to War. Her eyes were shining and glistening with boundless love.

“You know what today would’ve been?” Helen asked. War shook her head. “My wedding. My wedding was supposed to be tonight.”

Tears started to drip down Helen’s cheeks as she smiled wider than she had ever smiled before. She was so happy, so very happy.

“We’re almost there, Scarlet.” Helen said, her voice shaking. “We’re almost free.”

“Oh, Helen..” War said softly as she pulled her close. “Were free every moment we’re together.”

“I love you.” She said, burying her face into War’s shoulder. She sniffled. “I love you _so_ much.” 

“I’m glad you feel that way.” War chuckled, combing her hand gently through Helen’s hair. “Because I wouldn’t trade being with you for the world.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Helen said as she gripped at her gently. She felt so safe when she was in War’s arms.

“Oh, darling..” She muttered and kissed the top of Helen’s head.

They enjoyed a brief spell of silence, just the two of them under the beautiful night sky. But, just like their composure, that was quickly thrown aside for deeper passions. With the stars and moon herself as their witnesses, they declared their love for one another. 

Loudly, in War’s case.

After they had eaten, in two regards, they laid entwined in one another’s embrace inside their tent. They didn’t sleep, not yet, and instead spent their night talking.

“I was a little scared, at first.” Helen admitted as she played with War’s hand. “But, this was worth every second of it.”

“I promised you’d be happy, and I keep my promises.” War said.

“You definitely do.” Helen chuckled. “In the two years we’ve known each other, you’ve never let me down.”

“Mm..” War hummed smoothly. “Do you remember the day we met? Feels like only yesterday.”

“Of course I do.”

* * *

They both thought back to that day, two years prior. It was rather cloudy, if memory serves right. Helen was walking through the city market proudly, looking through every inch of the place. She had managed to trick her music instructor that evening into letting her out early and with the help of a maid, she snuck out through the back of the palace grounds. 

It was so exciting- her parents never let her go out into town alone. Her brothers would always pull her around, taking her to _their_ favorite spots while completely ignoring her plight. Somehow that always meant they’d end up at the archery fields where all the young men would either be busy throwing discus around or trying to fight for Helen to give them the time of day. It was dreadfully annoying on a good day, mind-numbingly embarrassing on a bad one.

But, never mind that, she was out! All on her own! Who’s to say she wasn’t capable? Not her parents anymore, that’s for sure. Not while she strolled past every single food stand and goods cart in the market without a care in the world.

Meanwhile, two rows over, War had been sitting at a small table, lounging and dining on the seasonal pickings all while trying to decide where to stir up trouble- or rather, where to start. Normally, yes, her special brand of trouble started without having to actively decide where for it to begin, but the Horsepeople were artists, and more so than that they were bastards. Where was the fun in causing problems if it was always random? Besides, War loved instigating.

She eyed two stalls that sat next to each other. One sold wares grown right there on Aetolian soil, and the other sold foreign goods from miscellaneous southern city-states. With a final bite to the fig that she had been tearing into, she wiped her mouth clean of its juices and stood with a smirk. 

Humans made it almost _too_ easy for her.

War walked over casually, humming under her breath as she inspected the second stand. Her eyes wandered over the wares, picking up a fruit here and there. The salesman watched her as she did, flinching slightly as her eyes popped up to look at them.

“Find anything that catches your eye, madam?” They asked. “They come from the far reaches of the nation.”

“Hm.. No, not yet. But you do have a nice variety.” She said as she set down an apple. “Though, it’s a shame that home-grown goods seem to be more popular these days. Especially since it must’ve been _so_ hard to transport it all.”

“Why.. yes, it was a difficult journey.” They said. “I left my family many days ago to bring it here- I was told trade was supposed to be _good_ here.” War smirked as she heard the first droplets of poison slip from their tongue.

“And I’m sure it’s worth so much more. I mean that, honestly. Look at that louse beside you,” She motioned discreetly to the stand next to them, which the salesman glared at. “I bet they don’t even have to lift a finger to sell their wares.”

“They don’t.” The salesman spat. “They just joke with all the customers like it’s nothing- and like that they’re sold out by nightfall and all my wares rot! It’s outrageous really! I mean, how are the rest of us supposed to make a good living if they take all the business?”

“Perhaps you should tell them that.” War said as she took another fig- one was never enough, no matter what Famine said- while the salesman was more preoccupied with their bubbling rage to see.

War strutted away as she heard the salesman start a shouting match. The crash of wood and rumble from tons of fresh goods falling to the ground as the argument turned physical was like music to her ears.

She was starting to like Aetolia. 

Meanwhile, Helen was turning the corner as she heard the shouting- it was quite easy to pick up considering the crowd had grown exponentially. Infact, it had consumed the entire row of stands within minutes- all the fighting was getting crazy. 

Helen yelped, turning on foot as someone started to scream her way, and she hurried- trying not to look back, but not really looking ahead of herself. She rushed through several aisles and small walkways trying to get away from the growing chaos- only to slam right into someone so hard it made them both go tumbling to the ground.

“Watch it!” War shouted, hissing slightly- she had landed right on a rather sharp rock and it had left a small gash on her arm- nothing serious but enough to be annoying. “I know riots are hectic but you should watch where-“

That’s when she got a good view of _who_ ran into her. On her knees, dusting off her arms and legs, was the most beautiful woman War had ever seen. She had seen a lot of women- many of them gorgeous- but never someone as pretty as this. And certainly never anyone who made her face feel like it was on fire. She left her speechless.

“I am so sorry!” Helen said, as she noticed the blood dripping from War’s arm. She completely forego’d her scarf as she shimmied closer to War, who was still completely mesmerized. “I didn’t mean to run into you like that, there was just so much commotion going on and I got all mixed up. Here, let me help you.”

Helen quickly got to wrapping War’s arm with her scarf. No one tended to her wounds- not that she ever really ended up wounded. War had a natural gift for avoiding injury, but sometimes she would slip up. Now would be another time, and though normally she wouldn’t accept help, the fact the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen was dressing them caught her by surprise.

“There we go.” She said as she tied it tightly. “All set. Again, I am so sorry.”

War’s eyes somehow broke from the beautiful girl down to her wrapped arm. She flexed slightly, feeling it out. It was properly done alright, and so quickly too.

“..What’s your name?” She was finally able to speak again as she looked back up at her.

“Me?” She blinked. “My name’s Helen.”

“Helen.” The name felt like honey on War’s lips, and it already began to etch into her mind. It wasn’t like learning the names of all these war-mongering ‘heroes’ and kings and buffoons, there was a different feeling, one War had never felt before. She liked it.

“That’s right.” Helen said as she stood, extending a hand for War. She took it like it was the most delicate thing she had ever touched. 

When she stood, War got a better look at Helen. Her dark hair cascaded down and over her shoulder like a waterfall. Her features were as sharp and pointed as the spears and swords War used to command her purpose. Her warm brown skin was free of any scars or markings- save for the dark freckles that decorated her shoulders. Her eyes shone with specks of gold that War had only ever seen on the corporations of angels. 

Had she not known any better, War might’ve suspected that she was an angel. But no angel would’ve treated her so kindly.

“I've never seen people get that worked up before.” Helen’s words broke War from her daze. She had motioned to the broken, unrecognizable pile of mess that was the market. People who had been consumed by anger were starting to come to their rational senses, embarrassed by their actions as many tried to slip away without being seen- only to be seen by _everyone_. “I can’t imagine what would’ve started something so horrible.”

“Yes..” War nodded slowly. “Impossible to picture.”

“People are too quick to think with their fists rather than their heads.” She huffed. “Like a bunch of children.”

“You sound like you’re experienced with such things.” War turned to look at Helen, who looked like a rabbit who was in a particularly bad mood, her cheeks all puffy and with the smallest spark of fire in her eyes.

“You could say that.” She said. “My whole life has been full of dreadful fighting. Mostly over me.”

“Over you?” Helen nodded. “What, are you in some circle of interest?”

“Are you not from here?” Helen asked. “You must not be. Every local at least recognizes me.”

“They.. do?”

“Yes. After all, it would be awful manners to not know the princess’s face.” 

That’s when War put two and two together. She looked Helen once over and sure enough, she was wearing things fit for a royal- jewelry and trinkets that meant a whole lot of nothing to someone like War. Her outfit was casual, but it was still clear that it wasn’t anything less than worth a fortune.

“I'm still terribly sorry about trampling you like that.” Helen said. “I could make it up to you, gold is no object-“

“No, no,” War said, waving her hand to dissuade her. “It’s alright, really. No harm done, your majesty.”

“Oh, nonsense. It’s the least I can do. Afterall, I did spill your blood.” 

“It was only a scratch.”

“A scratch that needn’t have happened-“

“I promise you, it’s fine.” War said, patting her shoulder. “For what it’s worth, it let me meet you.”

Helen blushed rosy pink as War gave her this smile that made her feel warmer than the summer sunshine. Unbeknownst to her, War had never given such a gentle smile to anyone before. She didn’t even notice how gentle it really was- nor did she think she had that kind of tenderness within her- but Helen pulled it from her with ease.

“..Are you going to be staying in Aetolia long?” Helen asked. 

War hadn’t planned to be there more than a couple days- she was on her way to Epirus, or maybe Thebes, or Sparta again- it didn’t really matter _exactly_ where, but the point of the matter was Aetolia was just a pit stop. But, that same pull that brought out such a smile from her- it pulled her to stay.

“I suppose I could spend a few more days here.” War said, and Helen smiled back at her. It was dizzying.

“Then perhaps, you would humor me and we could meet up again.” She said. “With less rough housing, hopefully.”

“I’d like that.”

* * *

It was a miracle to think War could have a good time with absolutely no fighting going on near her, but when she was with Helen it was the last thing on her mind. 

Helen charmed her, in many ways. She was kind, soft-spoken, and sweeter than ambrosia- not to mention how _gorgeous_ she was. War would always find herself speechless in her wake- especially now, when she laid tenderly in her embrace, talking about her dreams for the future. _Their_ future.

“And maybe we can have a house on a hill, overlooking a garden. I love looking out at the blossoms when spring comes around.” Helen said. “I’m not sure what kinds grow where we’re going, but any kind works for me. And about the dogs, do you prefer big ones or small?” 

War was too busy being entranced to give her an answer. 

“Scarlet.” Helen said, snapping her back to reality. “What’re you doing?”

“Thinking.”

“About?”

“You. And me.” War said. “But mostly you.”

“You’re adorable.” 

“Says the most adorable woman in all of Greece.” 

Helen smiled, but her eyes flashed something new in them. Something hazy and troubling. She had still been fidgeting since they laid down too.

“What’s wrong?” War asked.

“Nothing, really.”

“Helen.”

“I just..” She let out a sigh. “I can’t help but worry..”

“Worry?”

“About if.. somehow, someway.. they’ll try and find us.” She admitted, gripping their blanket tightly in her fist. “My family, or worse, Menelaus.”

So that’s what it was. War expected she’d worry, at least a little. Only because Crowley planted that damn idea in her head, it must’ve found its way to Helen. Poor girl, she looked so small when she was frightened.

“Helen, I promised you-“

“You’d keep me safer than safe, I know that. And I don’t doubt you.” She insisted. “It’s just that- I was a prize to be won by men like Menelaus. My father picked the best suitors from the strongest kingdoms to literally fight for me- and Menelaus _won_. He isn’t a man who— lets go of these things. Spartans just don’t do that.”

“So I’ve heard.” War said. “You don’t need to worry, love. Once we get where we’re going, they’ll never be able to reach us.”

You’re right, you’re right.” Helen sighed, but the relief was barely there. She gave War a soft, nervous smile. 

“I never go back on my promises to you.” She said, pulling Helen closer. “It’s late, you should rest.”

“I’ll try.” Helen said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” War said. 

And while Helen finally floated off to sleep, War couldn’t. She only held her close, hoping they’d be lucky enough to get out of there without any problems.

She’d be in for a rude awakening.


End file.
